


Bloody Love-2p EnglandxReader

by Masi14



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Allen is a Man-Child w/ Perverted Tendencies, Arcade/Restaurant, Attempted Incest, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Bubblebaths, Bubbles - Freeform, Bullies, Cats, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crime, Cupcakes, Death, Embarrassment, Fire, Hospitals, I added tags I already had..., I don't know how to fucking spell..., I think it's actually called Blood Euphoria?, James is too tired for Allen's shit, Lots and Lots of Death, Minor Blood Kink??, Minor Gay Slander, Mutilation, Nudity, Oliver is Having fun Spilling Everybodies Insides Everywhere, Oliver is the Brightest Cutest and Most Gentlemany Sociopath, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader is busting their gut and having fun simutationiously, Revenge, School, Sorry About These Tags, Swear jar, Swearing, The Author Has Regrets, The Author Is Freaking Tired, They're Weird, Very Bad Surprises, Violence, Weird Fluff, Weirdness, akwardness, and blood, and unorganized, lots and lots of blood, might add more later - Freeform, petty revenge, play acting, so many regrets, tons of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masi14/pseuds/Masi14
Summary: (Y/n) is constantly abused at home and at school. Having only her Neighbor Oliver Kirkland; and his cat and her Best Friend Lexa Danonia, (Y/n)'s life is about to be turned upside down; for better or for worse you decide.{HORRIBLE summary I know I couldn't think of anything else so please read it if you want to despite the horrible summary}PS: Please Don't Think Badly Of Me For This!! This Story Is Old And I Just Recently Got An AO3 Account... So I Figured Why The Fuck Not...





	1. Sleep-Over

-Sometime in May-

I rushed about my room, stuffing my pajamas, phone and other things I needed for a sleepover. Of course, I'm not running away. In fact I am too afraid to just in case my family caught me in the act. I have a drunken father, abusive mother and a perverted brother who looks up things I should have never seen as a child. I heard my mother's harsh voice calling up to me.

"Where are you, you lazy brat?" she practically screams up in such a screeching tone that made me cringe "You're supposed to do the dishes you lazy slut!" I suddenly hear the sound of angrily, thumping footsteps coming up the stairs and I begin to pack quicker and zip up my bag.

Just as the door opened there was my mother, her face red with fury and also twisted with rage. "There you are you sluggish idiot!" she snaps, spittle flying off her lips faster than speeding bullets. I grabbed my bag and ducked underneath and by her and trampled down stairs and walked into the booze lair which I called the living room. My father was watching television, chugging out the whiskey bottle while yelling in a rage at the screen whenever he felt the actors did or say something wrong. My ass of a brother was on a site on the computer, looking up horrible things that made you shiver.

"You're such a bad boy Axel," I teased, hitching the bag up my shoulders as I walked into the dirty, uncleaned hallway.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asks back, momentary distracted from his computer research as our mother came back downstairs and saw me going towards the front door. "Where in the Christ's sake are you going to you sleazy b*tch?" she sneers, hands on her hips as my father looked up drunkenly, his face becoming contorted with rage as he slowly tried to put two and two together in his stupor.

"I'm going for a sleepover at Lexa's house," I called back nonchalantly, nose in the air as I fiddled with the dead bolts you had learned how to undo. However, I started shivering.

My father took another chug of his booze and growled "You're not going to a damn sleepover at that bloody Lex-what'shername! You're going to run away!" I ignored him, wishing that I could take the chance but, my family would track me down and find me one day if that happened... Then I saw my mother advancing on me and muttering "You useless brat, I'm not letting you run away!" My father and brother started to go after her to catch me. I gave a small gasp and yanked the door open just as she lunged for my hair. I sprinted away into the evening, going along the familiar route to Lexa's house.

I eventually arrived and knocked on the door and her mother opened it. Lexa's mother always seemed to kind and gentle to me yet she could give a good scolding to her own daughter. She smiled at me and let me in, where I ran upstairs to Lexa's bedroom.

My mother growled after me once I've escaped. She stormed back into the living room where my father was back stretched out lazily on the sofa, chugging his beer again. She snapped "Look at you, you useless git! I never see you working around the damn house!" My father stood up heavily, drunken anger flaring in his eyes. "Shaddup you stupid slut," he growls raising his fist as my brother simply tapped away on the computer, not giving a single fuck. My mother managed to get in a slap across my father's face before he could hit her first. Then he swung his fist and hit her clean off her feet.

"That'll teach you," he slurred, kicking his wife. My brother discreetly slipped out the house, not wanting to be a part of this as he met up with his typical hooded gang in town. A good ten minutes later the father stormed out, covered in cuts and blood. My mum called after him, her mouth bloody and swollen "Good f***ing riddance!" she screamed and she slammed the door hard, absolutely fuming.

　

Lexa's Pov

I was in my room watching a boring movie which I didn't care for. When all of a sudden I see my door open and (Y/n) was there all out of breath and scared outta her mind. I asked, "(Y/n), did something happen?" She replied, "My family just tried to kill me. Nothing big just like normal..." She smiled weakly as she said that.

I hugged her and pulled her onto my bed as I asked, "What happened? Like did they try to physically HARM you?" she replied, "Well, my mam did go after my hair but, I don't understand why they would get so mad at me for going to sleep over here... I never understood why they never wanted me to go over ANYBODY'S house for a simple sleep over. I mean they've lost their bloody minds..." She had an almost disgusted face when she said that... I simply just say, "Well, then just friggin' screw them! HAH! I never liked them for being so well UGH! And your brother always looked at me weirdly and not in a weirdo, weirdo way but a perverted weirdo way... He just creeps me out!"

She chimes back, "I don't disagree with you there!" Then we just burst into uncontrollable laughter which made my mom shout at us to 'SHUSH UP!'. Then to just get off the depressing subject I suggest that we do KARAOKE~! And (Y/n) full heartedly agreed! So, we got out the karaoke machine and played karaoke for 4 hours straight then, we decided it was time to eat something. I suggested we eat pasta but, she wanted something simple. So, what did we do..? We ordered PIZZA~!

We got like 2 pizzas with 2 toppings each... 1 had pepperoni and mushrooms, while the other had extra cheese and tomatoes~ Yum~! We watched a lame and cheesy romance which we loved to do. Cause we loved making comments on how bad the acting was! Mid-way through the movie I got bored and decided to be a butt and hit (Y/n) with a pillow, which made her squeak out of surprise. I laughed my butt off at how cute and hilarious that was. She looked at me like I was crazy but, in turn she started to laugh too and threw a pillow at me too. In return I squealed out of surprise she actually did that. Then, it turned into a full out pillow fight in the living room.

It all ended though when I accidentally threw a pillow in my mum's face. She yelled at me to stop and get ready for bed. So, we did and each took turns taking a bath. We changed into our PJ's and talked to each other until we fell asleep but, in the back of my mind I knew that (Y/n) is still worried about what awaits her at home...

　

Reader-chan's Pov

I tiredly got up in Lexa's house, having been exhausted from all the pillow fight last night and the worries of your family. I had packed for school, not wanting to face my horrible family as I was woken up by my friend. "Come on (Y/n)!" she had said, shaking me rapidly "We'll be late for school!"

Her mother served toast and cereal for breakfast, something that rarely happened at home since no-one, not even my brother who went to school, got up as early as I did. Despite my early rise at home, school was still a absolute and utter pain to get through. People either bullied me or isolated me, or make sneering comments at me. It was one of those schools where fights in the corridors are the norm and lazy teachers were all about except when a fist-to-fist match occurred before someone got sent to the hospital. I walked to school with Lexa by my side, moping a little as I had forgotten half of my schoolbooks since making that quick rush to get out of the house. We then arrived at the school gate, I took a deep breath and strode right in.

I came back out hours later, mopping at my bloody nose at the end of the day, trying not to cry in front of Lexa. I was always viewed as tough and mainly indifferent with other people's feelings in public but with her, that sweet side I still had deep inside of me came out in her company. I strode on silently, not responding to my friend's questions of concern.

Eventually reaching home, I opened the door and strode into the hallway. I was immediately greeted by my mother, standing menacingly in the doorway to the living room, arms folded, her temple raised and her foot tapping ominously. Before I could try escape she strode forwards and grabbed and pulled my ear, causing me to squeal in pain from the sharpness of her pinch.

"You little bratty slut!" she screeched right into my eardrums. I saw that her lips had been cut right open "My ass of a husband walked out on me and your brother slipped out and got himself damn arrested for homicide!"

I could barely take it in "W-What?!" I saw my mother hiss the next words to me, "I am going to kill you!" I panicked once again and jerked out her grip and ran to my room up the stairs. I frantically locked my door, my heart beating fast as I broke out into a cold sweat. I didn't hear anyone come upstairs, but I knew my mother would come very soon. I was too scared to escape again since I had a very strong feeling that she was literally going to kill me. I sniffed, my nose still running bloodily from the bully earlier in school. _'What should I do?'_ my mind said as I started shivered helplessly.

Then, I heard a meow at the window and gasped. I jumped onto my bed where it was next to the window. I saw a familiar strawberry-blonde and white colored cat with a blue ribbon around his neck at my windowsill. Opening the window, I practically squashed the cat out of relief. He was owned by a man called Oliver who owned a bakery in the town. The cat always came by every once in a while without my family knowing to keep me company for a bit. All of a sudden I heard my mother stomping up the stairs and the sound of metal scraping against each other.

Looking around frantically on my desk I found a notepad and pen and scribbled a message frantically _'Help me anyone, my mother is going to kill me -(Y/n)'_ I attached the note to Ollie-cat's collar securely as I heard the sound of thumps against my locked door.

"Now go back to your owner," I mumbled into Ollie-cat's ear and he darted off quickly, somewhat understanding the panic in my voice. Just as he left, jumping down the window sills to the ground with the message, I heard the sound of splintering wood. I turned around and gasped as I saw a hole in my door and my mother's face looking through in a demented rage. She was like Jack Nicholson from the movie 'The Shining' when he said, "Here's Johnny!".

Then everything that came next happened so fast everything was in a blur. My mother chopped the knives through the door, ultimately breaking it. She was wielding two butcher knives and swinging then dangerous. She started to advance on me, chuckling evilly...


	2. Rescue

Oliver's Pov

I pulled out my next batch of cuppycakes from the oven, humming to myself to keep my spirits up. I loved working in my bakery, so much fun and so many recipes to explore! Especially if there's new ingredients in my kitchen! My kitty-cat is also wandering about the area, probably looking for somewhere to do his business. But of course that's to be expected since I take such good care of him! Who wouldn't?

I then heard a familiar meow at my open window as I was frosting my yummy cuppycakes. Of course it was my kitty-cat! I love, love, love him so much, ever since I've got him as a little tiny kitten on his soft paddy-paws! I then saw a strange piece of paper attached to his cute little collar and my initial thought was that people are such terrible litterers! However, upon closer inspection I saw that it was a SOS message from a dear girl I knew that lived a few blocks away with that bad family. So when I recognized her writing I knew that something was terribly wrong. Everyone except her seemed to be such meanies in that household as a side note!

Anyways, the poppet that had sent me this terrible distress message is in need of obvious aid! I grabbed my kitty-cat and ran out the front, my cuppycake-making duties forgotten as I started to follow my kitty-cat down the street. I heard a ruckus inside one of the houses and I figured that this must be where the commotion was happening. I was not letting (Y/n) get hurt no matter the circumstances!

I burst through the door, instantly detecting the sweet, lovely feeling of impending death in the house. Even I know it's most rude going into (Y/n)'s house like that but certain things matter make exceptions. Like when I need to restock on human meat for my recipes! I suddenly hear a shout and then I rush up the stairs, my interest piqued. I go into the second-floor and I almost step on a head of a mother! Whoops! I then clapped my eyes on (Y/n) and smile at her comfortingly. I see she has a bat in her and there's a lovely pool of nice, fresh blood coming from her mother's head.

"Are you alright?" I ask, stepping around the body and giving her hug to make sure she's alright.

"Yes, I just got a shock that's all..." she replied to me, dropping her bat so that the end smashed into her mother's face. She pulls away and gasps, but she didn't seem all that bothered by it... Hmm, perhaps this child could be of use then? Then I decided to give her mother what for as I pulled out a pair of black gloves and a rope. I slip them on before even touching the rope of course! I always keep ropes and knives on me just in case if I ever needed to take someone by surprise and bring them back to be made into something more edible and useful at the same time.

She watched me curiously as I started to tie the knot around her mother's ankles and then I dragged her down the stairs, her mangled face bumping on the stairs. We heard a groan and I quickened my pace, my little plan can't be thwarted right now in front of the little poppet's eyes!

I tied the woman to the ceiling from a ceiling light and in a satisfactory manner she hung like a limp little rag doll! Such a vulnerable position to be killed in... it would be SUCH a shame~! I gave her hanging body a push and she immediately woke up, which gave me and (Y/n) a bit of a surprise. "You f***ing slut of a daughter!" she screams, her face going red as stale blood. Ugh, that horrible word she used is like nails on a blackboard to me! She didn't seem to have any spare change on her for my swear jar but everyone must suffer the consequences!

With my knife I proceed to slit her throat a carefully and as deeply as I could, to get the maximum enjoyment and benefit I could out of it. This time the sounds of her screams that met my ears felt so much better. And refreshing too from that horrible word she said earlier! My eyes travel over to (Y/n) and I see that she is smiling. My mind is made up, she's the perfect assistant...

I stand back to admire my latest work of bloodshed. That woman seemed like the perfect victim, what, with blood dripping off her face as she writhes about. She could barely gasp for breath and I would have finished her off then and there but she needs to learn a lesson and never hurt my dear friend (Y/n). She would have tasted horrible in my cuppycakes anyways. It's time to make her suffer for a long time, at least until she bleeds to death or starve. I go around the house, making sure to clean up every trace of evidence I had left behind.

I finally grab (Y/n) and walk out the house to wait outside, leaving her for dead. She was still smiling as she comments to me "I'm so glad to be rid of her..." I agree with her, why not take her side when your own kin tries to murder you just out of cold blood? I simply kill for a reason! I have motives, to make many delicious cuppycakes and keeping my business running! No-one ever knows the difference.

I also tell her that since I set it up to look like someone else's dirty work I'm going to call the police to make sure that she's safe and that she has no other option but to live with me! She'd be a lovely assistant, the perfect kind. Thing went rather haywire at first after getting off the phone from the police. There was a lot of fussing about at first, so much questioning it made me bored silly! There was even a news press for the whole thing! I guess the murder was extremely successful then! I just love it when a murder case gets so much attention, so much gore and blood usually brutally shedded... (Y/n), to my surprise, explained that a person had came in and made her witness the killing of her mother until a person namely me came in and saved her.

Once all the fuss had died down I asked her if she had a place to sleep tonight. The poor dear shakes her head 'no' and explained all these things about her dad leaving her and how her brother's in jail. So, like a gentleman, I offered my place for the night. "Also, I might have to stay full time at your place..." she explained "The summer holidays are nearly here and I just don't want to get in your way."

"Oh, no it's completely fine!" I reassure, smiling as big as I can since this was even better. Not just a 4-hour helper at my bakery, but a full-time one instead! Lovely, lovely news! I bring her to my home and she asks if she could ring a friend to reassure that she's alright. I let her, wanting to make sure that'll she'll realize that being with me is good thing! Most definitely if she's under my protection.

　

Lexa's Pov

OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod. Is (Y/n) OK? Is she OK?! OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod. I saw it on the news. I saw what happened to her mom sure she deserved it but it was still so gruesome! Then my cell phone rang interrupting my deranged thoughts.

I see it's (Y/n) and I pick it up and say, "(Y/n)?! OhMaGawd~! Are you OK?! Did the BASTARD murderer try anythin' with ya?! `Cause if he did I'll freakin` kick his A**!" I know I made a weird face at what I said. (Y/n) replied, "No but, he almost did. Thank GOD that Ollie-Kitty came when I needed him or else I would be dead too..." she sobs as she says it. I say in a soothing voice, "Hey, hey. You are fine. Now tell me all that happened. OK. Now calm down. And say what happened very clearly, OK?"

(Y/n) said, "Hmm-hmm... OK, um, I came home from school and I heard my mom screaming. And not her usual you are a whore screaming but like someone was murdering her. So I peeked through the door where I heard her and saw a man cut her throat and hang her from the ceiling, afterwards he smiled and laughed. I was freaked out so i quietly ran upstairs to my room and I heard a mew coming from the window. It was Ollie-kitty so I wrote a note and attached it to his ribbon/collar. Then tried to hide in my room..."

I urge her, "What happened next?" (Y/n) said grimly, "Apparently I left the front door open and he saw it open. And wondering if someone was home, he started singing, 'I'm going to fiiiiind~ you~~!' I was so scared. I literally held my breath but, he found me. I screamed and he started to drag me to the place he killed my mom. However, before he could do anything because I was struggling, Oliver came and beat the man senseless or so I thought but, he escaped... I can't remember much from it I was too scared to remember his face..."

In shock I say, "Oh my God...! Thank GOD for Oliver then! And Ollie-Cat! I wish I could hug ya! I was so worried (Y/n)!" I start crying. (Y/n) says softly, "Shush, Lexa I'm fine~ Oh! By the way I forgot to mention this beforehand!"

I'm confused as to what she's talking about so I say, "What did you forget to tell me?" (Y/n) says in a fake cheery tone, "My dad left and my brothers been arrested! Isn't that just icing on the bloody cake?!" I say, "Oh my God! Are you serious?!" (Y/n) replies, "YES! Of course I'm serious! How rude Lexa~! My dads nowhere to be found and Axel has been arrested for murder!" I say, "Well, no offense but, I think is it was almost time for your dad to up and leave your house. I mean you know how it is with your mom..."

(Y/n) says, "Yeah you got that right! Ahaha~! Also, my brother... I NEVER thought he'd be arrested for murder!" I can hear the sarcasm in her words... I laugh she too in turn laughs. (Y/n) says, "Lexa no offense to you but, I think it's best if I live with Oliver for the summer... I feel safer with him..." I'm shocked and a bit hurt she doesn't want to stay with me but... I guess I can see where she is coming from... (Y/n) says somberly, "I just don't want you or your mum to get hurt... I would kill myself if anything happened to you two..." I reply, "I would die if something ever happened to you too~... (Y/n) you are like, my bestest friend I've ever had!" (Y/n) says, "That should be my line~! You copier~!"

We both laugh and cry... I say, "As long as I can visit you every once and awhile I should be fine with you staying over there~." (Y/n) says happily, "OH! Thank you LEX! Thankyou thankyou thankyou! Would you like to come with me to see my brother in jail?" I say, "Why of course~ How else would we tell him where you are staying~?" We both giggle and hang up after saying our goodbyes...

　

Reader-chan's Pov

I arrived at the jail with Lexa, where my brother was doing time, chatting about random things and the murder of my mother. I still honestly was rather pleased that practically all of my family was gone in a trice. Well, I am obviously going to see my brother every so often, but at least I won't have to see my sh*tty parents ever again. I was most definitely pleased at that notion.

I arrived at the place where a person is behind a glass wall and you used the phones to communicate. Lexa and I sat down and then we were face-to-face with my brother. He honestly didn't look all that pleased to see me as his face screwed up in disgust. However his face was also mixed with lust at my best friend as I saw him lick his lips a little. "How are ya doing big bro?" I asked through the phone, grinning a little.

He was silent for a second before answering "I'm suffering my naked ladies and computer deprivation..." I giggled a little yet frowned at the same time. My friend butted in "You deserve it!" I heard my brother sneer "Oh shut up you fat wh*re... It's a big mental depression unless you take off your shirt right now, babe." I saw Lexa go red and uncomfortable as she looked like she wanted to slap him hard right through the damn window.

I quickly saved her by saying "Well Axe, I'm not living in our house anymore, I'm living with Oliver, ya know the man who runs the bakery?" "Why the hell are you living with that berk!?" he asked, rather outraged "He's, like, a gaybo since because of these stupid clothes he wears. I mean, pink and purple?" Yes, it was true that perhaps he had a strange color and dress sense I supposed but, I thought it was cute.

"Well," I replied, giving a smirk to my brother "I'm living with him and whatever year that happens to be, you can come live with us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have 15 chapters done but, this story is old like from 2014 old... and Ch.15 is the last fully written chapter. I'll explain more later just know I'll post probably once a month. Comments are welcome.


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!!! There are some 'incidents' that occur involving a school and IF you do not like it LEAVE!!! Its just a story mind you!!!! If the following things connect to recent real life events we didn't intend to do it also its been a few weeks since the incident with your mom...

-Start of June and the School Summer Holidays-

Reader-Chan's Pov

"C'Mon get back up again you worthless piece of dirt!" spat the three girls above me, giving me a kick with their too-high heels as I laid there on the dusty playground tarmac, coughing up blood. Nothing new, just the bullies that cornered me every day and kicked the sh*t out of me just because... well, I really didn't know they just liked to see me suffer. It wasn't like any teachers were going to stop them from beating me up. That's a big joke...

I stared back up at them from the ground as one of the bullies had her shoe heel pressed down on my head, smiling maliciously. She said to the others "Hey, what do you think this little piece of trash should do to make the world better?" The other two girls smirked and snickered, chorusing "What should she do? Tell us, tell us!"

I gave a groan, trying to indicate that I was still there and was listening but, I felt a sharp pain in my skull as the bully pressed down harder. "Well," she started, twisting her shoes heel like so that it made me whimper weakly "She should commit suicide and be dead! That'll help the world a great deal!" I gave a start and shoved the leader of bullies' foot off, yelling "No it wouldn't!" The demons simply laughed at me and started to walk off, finally showing me a bit of mercy as they talked about my 'lameness' and 'madness' behind my back.

I staggered up, half the playground gaping at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw teachers in the corner, smoking and gossiping away, oblivious or perhaps not even bothered to stop the fight. I glared back at all the teens staring at me and ran off, wiping my bloody nose on the back of my dirty hand, not caring if I introduced the manner of all things into my system. Perhaps I could develop such a fever and actually stay off of school and not suffer any pain at all from the bullies.

I ran behind the smelly bin sheds, sniffing a little. I reached inside my pocket and took out this silver lighter I had stolen from my parents, who smoked as a side-note. I was strangely fascinated by fire, liking the way it flickered and danced from nothing more than air, from what I would've guessed.

I slipped the top off and dragged my thumb along the bumpy metal wheel quickly like I had learned to do so. An orange light flickered into life and I stared at it, mesmerized as I felt an almost comforting heat against my nose. Then suddenly something snapped in my mind. Still keeping the flaming flickering with life I opened up a dustbin and reeled a little at the smell of stale cafeteria food wafting up. However, there were more papers and such than rotten old food. I brought the lighter dangerously close to the stuff and then a bright, nice big flame jumped out, giving me a bit of a shock.

Now that there was a nice big fire spreading in the bin... I wanted more fire, more of that comforting glow, more heat. I traveled back to inside the school, sneaking my way past through the horde of 'not-caring' teachers while keeping the lighter safely hidden. I stood in the middle of the school lobby, deciding on where I should burn next. Then, it hit me, 'Go to the Science Lab!'. My mind practically screamed it. I quickly walked down halls to avoid suspicion. Then, before I knew it I was at the door I wanted. I smirked at the funny images of people running around screaming.

I opened the door and walked around the classroom to see what was good enough to start a fire. All the while I was thinking, _'Good thing this school doesn't have any cameras...'_ then I smirked at my thoughts.

I didn't care if this room was in use or was abandoned I was going to create this fire... This school **DESERVES** to burn. It is positively the **WORST** school in history. And the teachers made it even worse. Then, the incident with Lexa passed through my head. _**A group of boys, screaming, blood, crying, and TRAUMA**_. I wouldn't dare tell Ollie this one memory... Compared to this memory my family was nothing but, still in their own way horrible. And the teachers wouldn't even care, not even the Principal! Just because they were rich kids!

I shook my head, getting rid of the memory as I grabbed some kind of accelerant and with the special gloves and special glasses for protection I sloshed it about the counter tops, tables, chairs floor, everything I could see. Then I left the room, clutching a sheet of paper and flicked the flame on, watching the white sheet catch fire. Before closing the science door quickly I threw the piece of paper into the room and immediately the room went up in flames with a big 'whoomph'. I grinned, thinking about all the death that could happen from this single room of fire...

As I walked down the hallway I started to set fire to every poster that was hastily pinned up, knowing there was an exit just down. You saw the fire spread behind me quickly and I went into a full on sprint in between setting each piece of flammable material on fire. _'Burn... BURN...'_ was all that went through my mind _'Accept your punishment you sons of b*tches....'_

After a couple of minutes I nonchalantly walked out the school, grinning devilishly as I saw the flames crawling out of every crack and out of the windows. I found a good spot to watch the fire grow by a tree a good 30 or so feet(about 10 yards) from the school and I sat there watching while grinning. Then I thought _'They deserve this... Wait until Ollie hears what I did...'_ I grinned wider at the thought of Ollie being so proud of me for the mass murder.

I gave a bored little yawn as I heard the terrified shrieks, sitting up comfortably against the tree trunk. "This is the life," I mumbled to myself, growing more psychotic by the minute. Then I saw a straggling, burning corpse trying to escape, screaming their heart out in pain before collapsing. Looks like one of the bullies from earlier, perhaps, perhaps not... I smirk then get up brushing off my jeans.

I decided to leave before it got worse and I was still outside. Then a thought hit me. LEXA...!! I whip out me cell phone and call Lexa. It rings three times then a click, I hear a sneeze then groggy, "Hello?? (Y/n)?? Why are you calling?" I sigh in relief as I had forgotten Lexa was home with the flu. I start walking down a secluded pass away from the blazing school. I say, "Lexa I'm so glad you are home..." Lexa says "You totally forgot I was sick didn't you?? Did those bitches beat you again??" I sheepishly laugh and reply "Yeah but It's not as bad as it could've been. My nose is bloody, I have a few bruises here and there but otherwise I'm fine." You smile thinking, _'Ah~, I've missed Lexa...'_

Lexa has been sick for the past 9 days and hasn't shown any signs of it stopping. I was extremely worried but, I knew like always Lexa will come out of it, Guns A Blazing... Saying **, 'Oh?! You thought I'd croak?!?!?! NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!!!'** then she would laugh, **'A-HAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!'** with so much confidence I would wonder if she could lend me some. Lexa then sneezes then attempts at shouting, "Are you kidding me?!?!?! UGH!!!! I'll kick those whores asses!!!!!" I hear her cough but then, her cough became even louder and a wet sound could be heard. I croak out, "Lexa?!? Are you ok?? Lexa!!!" Lexa rasps out, "Geez, I'm fine but I need to stop talking... I'll see you soon m'kay??" I reply sadly, "OK... Love you Lexa..." I say with a smile on my face. Lexa says shakily, "Love you too... Bye." I hang up and focus on the path and go back to Oliver's Bakery.

I see the familiar site of the boisterous Bakery and smiled. I quickly went up to the door opening it to find a surprised Oliver. Oliver asks in shock, "(Y/n)? What are you doing here Poppet??"

"School was let off early because of an event," I responded, smiling slyly to myself as I dumped my bag where Oliver had assigned me to always put it "Plus, today is the start of the Summer Holidays, so we're also going to be let off a little early anyways." The man nodded slowly, suspecting something had happened today and wondered why I was so chipper. However, he currently had to attend to his customers and I changed into an apron, top and trousers to help him out with the busy bakery.

Oliver kept trying to catch my eye, trying to find an explanation for my sudden, insane-looking giddiness. I skipped about, laughed and joked with people, served with gusto and kept humming happily. Heck, I was even more bubbly than Oliver at this present moment. My smile wasn't as big as Ollie's but, I was giving my best fresh face.

Finally when the business in the bakery calmed down Oliver pulled me aside and asked "Excuse me poppet, but you seemed delightfully happy! Is there any reason why you're so peppy? Because you're not usually like this while working!"

"The best thing ever happened at school today Ollie!" I grinned, clasping my hands together as I rocked back and forth on my heels as innocently as I could. I stood up on my tip-toes and whispered in his ear "I had a lighter and burned down the school, so many people died right there and then!" The baker stood there for a couple of seconds before squealing out happily as he grinned "Well that's wonderful news, cuppycake! You must have had a great day!"

I smiled and realized that Oliver and I had rather similar interests. Then the both of us heard the sound of multiple fire engines roaring and rushing past and we rushed to the window. "Now they're only sending the fire engines?" he asked, shoulder-to-shoulder to me as I stared at the bright red vehicles. "The fire service is rubbish here, usually takes a while before they even respond," I explained, rolling my eyes yet inside I was secretly glad for the sh*tty fire department so that they had more time to suffer and burn. We enjoyed the sight of the fire engines roaring past towards the small flaming orange light in the far, far distance.

"Oh well," I smiled, "Maybe they'll be someone alive somehow! Then they'll simply die in hospital thereafter, don't you think?" Oliver agreed with a, "Yes dear!" and he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe they'll all go to hell and burn even more!" We were lucky that no-one happened to be in the bakery at this moment.

"Ooh~!" chirped out Oliver and rushing to the little television that hung in the corner of the room in the bakery and quickly flicked the channel over to the news channel . "Look~ there's the news about a school on now!" giggled Oliver, dragging me over as the screen danced to life.


	4. The News

_**⚡⚡⚡ We Interrupt This Program To Bring You This Important Newsflash!!!!** _

_**"We are sorry to report this but, today at 1:30 in the evening. A fire at (school name) was started and now half of the building is a complete blazing inferno. The Authorities are trying to find out who in the world started this inferno and why did they do it.** _

_**I am also sad to report this but, there have been at least 50 or so known deaths and over 20 injured... The school has been burning for the past 2 hours and is starting to spread throughout the rest of the school but the Fire Department are trying their best to dampen the blazing school." [They show a video of the school burning.]⚡⚡⚡** _

Reader-Chan's Pov

I felt Oliver hug me tightly and the next thing he did was congratulate me "Oh poppet I'm so proud of you!" He was acting as if my name had been announced on television or that I had been announced winner in some kind of competition. His grip around me was tight, as if he could never let me go. I was sure I already had bruises all up my arm and chest but I didn't mind, it was only him.

"It was really difficult, I was worried I'd get caught!" I smiled, soaking in the glory as I rested against Ollie's chest happily, nuzzling into him as the words 'blazing inferno' '50 deaths' and '20 injuries' ran through my mind in complete bliss. I wondered if the bullies' internal organs were fried to hell yet and I thought of all the pain and screaming of any straggling survivors that the firemen had to suffer through.

"Your first mass murder~!" trilled out Oliver, bending down a little, pinching my cheek and shaking it like I was a small child. Nothing that seemed annoying to other people could annoy me right now and I didn't protest when Oliver touched my cheek. "Where did you get the source of fire sweet-heart? Did you bring in matches?"

I revealed a silver lighter that I had used, opening the top and flicking it on so that a flame danced happily away. "I used this!" I answered cheerily, seeing the orange glow reflecting off Oliver's own neon blue eyes "Who knew such a cute little contraption could be the cause of so many deaths in one area!" I giggled happily, stopping the flame by putting the top back on. Ollie suddenly snapped back to his senses, also happened to be mesmerized by the flame a little, thinking about all the deaths it had caused and all the blissful, satisfying death of innocent beings.

"Oh~ wait here for a second!" sang out Oliver, rushing over to a shelf and grabbing two cupcakes "Here, take one sweetie-pie, as a delightful little treat for your wondrous achievement!"

"Really?" I said, taking it. However without waiting for him to answer I licked the icing happily, loving the taste of the thick sugar. The man ate his own, both of us waited frantically for the stupid, damn advertisement to finish for the second part of the news. What were the point of advertisements? All they ever did was slow down the suspense and waste time. It's not like anyone actually pay attention to them...

Oliver put an arm around me, constantly praising me happily on my mass murder and yet again thankfully no-one was there to listen to him. Suddenly Ollie popped the question, although it was not THAT question "(Y/n), dear? I suppose you wouldn't mind going out with me to celebrate your first mass murder? Just us two?" I nodded enthusiastically, smiling big as I swallowed the cupcake happily "Of course!" All of a sudden the news came on and both our heads turned to the television screen, enthralled by the following news.

_**⚡⚡⚡ "And now we bring you an on the scene exclusive with Hanna. Well Hanna, how is it over there?"** _

_**"It is ABSOLUTE CHAOS!!! There are firefighters and policemen everywhere!!! Firefighters are everywhere trying to save as many people as they can but, the fire is proving to be difficult to extinguish!! Police are are trying to find out how this even happened, but with little luck! As you can see behind me the inferno is still blazing, with no signs of stopping!!!** _

_**And now we will do an interview with the Chief of Police, Mr. Louis Baraang. Chief Baraang!! Sir, Do you have anything to say?!" "Why yes, I do. We WILL catch this mad man who set fire to this school but, first we need to gather evidence. However that evidence is still burning. That's all I have to say for now at least."** _

_**"Thank you Chief Baraang. Also, ladies and gentlemen I am sad to report that the casualties and injuries keep growing... But after 3 hours the fire is starting to die down. And the list of casualties is 75 deaths and 39 injured... This is a sad, sad day here in this city of, (y/country or state). Back to you Eva..." "Thank you Hanna, and ladies and gentlemen a moment of silence for the ones that were lost..." ⚡⚡⚡** _

Reader-Chan's Pov

After the last sentence Oliver squeezed me tightly and giggled "Silly people! They thought you were a man of all things!" I nodded in agreement and smiled "What's the point of the moment of silence if you particularly hate everyone in the school?" I scrunched the cupcake case up, having finished the delicious thing.

"I don't know these 'friends' of yours in school but if you hate them, I hate them cupcake!" exclaimed Oliver, stroking my hair "Oh yes, how come you've decided to do this? Don't you think it's a little unlike you somehow?" I took a deep breath, clutching the cupcake wrapper as I went out of Oliver's grip. He thought I was going to go away and not give him an answer but, I was simply throwing the cupcake wrapper away nonchalantly into the bin. I came back to him and he pulled me into a hug again.

"Well, you see, my family..." I started off, knowing that I could somewhat confide in Oliver "Well this time I tried to go to Lexa's house for a sleepover. And me mum, dad, and brother tried to stop me. I guess my parents got into an argument and me dad hit me mum and so he left the house and I haven't heard or seen from him since."

"It's still a good good thing that happened isn't it poppet?" said Oliver, nuzzling into me playfully as he tweaked my nose. This tickled yet hurt at the same time when Ollie did that but I nodded, continuing your story "My stupid brother also somehow sneaked out and is doing time for homicide. And you know the rest. But, here's the point, my family is just so sh..." I stopped saying the swear word when I saw the look on Oliver's face and smiled crookedly.

"..Trashy! Yeah, that's the word, but back to the subject anyways. My family is such trash that I was sick of it all! And there is another reason why I just wanted to kill all those bullies and make them suffer. But, I promised Lexa that I wouldn't tell... " My eyes were starting to water and Oliver stroked my hair trying to calm me down.

I continued, "Heck, I don't even want to remember it but, after I was beat up badly on the playground it just, came back in a rush and-and I just wanted then to suffer... Please Ollie I don't wanna talk about this anymore..." My voice grew thick and rather heavy at the memory, as it was so traumatic for the both of us.

Oliver looked down at me in shock and hugged me in a bit of a daze "Of course Poppet, we don't have to talk about anything that you don't want to at the moment alright?" He started rubbing my back and placing kisses in my hair as the memory started playing in my mind again. I was crying and sniffling like crazy and I wanted Lexa to hold me so that we could cry in anguish together...

After a couple of minutes I calmed down as best as I could and asked, "Hey Ollie?" He 'hmm'd', "When can we go on our date?" Oliver's baby blue eyes literally glowed for a few moments before he chirped out, "We are too busy the next few weeks so we can go then alright Poppet??" I smiled and replied, "OK Ollie!!" We hugged and got back to the Bakery.


	5. Date

-Halfway through June, two weeks later-

Reader-Chan's Pov

"Hey Ollie~! Are we going to go on our date soon?" I asked as I was cleaning off the counters and collecting dirty dishes. It was around noon and we both decided that since barely anybody was coming to the bakery we would close the shop. While in the kitchen Oliver was cleaning up batter and certain ingredients from his cuppycakes when he answered my question, "(Y/n) Poppet! Why we are going tonight? When else would we go?" And being so proud of me he didn't even try to make me wear the _maid uniform_ for work, so instead I was able to pick my own outfit. It was quite a relief as the man tried to force me into that neon pink and blue monstrosity he called a _uniform_ on weekends, claiming that it would make me look 'special', _''Special needs more like...''_ I thought whenever he stated that.

I smiled at him, absolutely glowing with happiness today "Well, there's a Festival down in that field on the outskirts of town, about a good 20 minutes walk away. I heard it's supposed to be very good!" Ollie immediately stopped working and came out of the kitchen covered in an array of colours and batter and took my hand, saying "Then that's what we'll do poppet~! We'll go to the Festival, I've never been to one before!"

I raised my eyebrows "Really? Sure you've seen one before!" The neon coloured man shook his head, still beaming happily, getting absolutely giddy with excitement. I teased and played him up, practically making him bounce in his spot "We'll leave after I shower and change my clothes OK?" I rush up the stairs and quickly pull out an outfit and quickly walk to the shower.

After quickly showering and drying myself off I put on a purple camisole, a pair of destroyed wash jean shorts, black knee socks, purple flats, a black rose necklace, purple flower earrings, a purple flower clip and a black jacket on. Going down the stairs I become slightly nervous and as I reach the end of the stairs I say, "Do I look alright Ollie?" Presenting myself to Oliver was a bit nerve-wracking since he is gaping at me and it isn't making me feel better...! Nervously I spit out, "O-ollie? Are-are you O-ok? Do I look horrible?! Is it the colours? Is it the shorts? OH I Just Knew It!" Before I could run up the stairs in mortification a hand reaches out and gently grips my upper arm.

Oliver swallows and says, "Poppet you look just, fantastic. And the colours are just fine dear there is no need to worry. I was just caught off gaurd by how incredible you look..." His face is flushed pink and highlights his freckles and my face probably matches his as I say, "Really?" And he replies with, "Yes really Poppet now let us go off on our very first ever date~!" I giggle and nod looking over his outfit now that I am over my embarassment. He was dressed formally, although he wore his usual bright colors, pink, purple and neon blue. I look to his hair and stifle a giggle, it seems like he tried to comb back his hair but, it looks like it was a failure seeing as his hair looks like a mad mess of strawberry blonde locks. Like the gentleman he is, he kissed my hand and linked arms our arms together, dragging me out of the now closed-for-the-night shop. As we walked down the street I tried several times to unlink our arms, to see if he would actually let go, however his grip was _really_ strong as he chatted away to me nonchalantly about all types of random things.

Then we spotted the flurry of colors in the distance, bright lights shining and moving things. I saw a circle of lights spinning around slowly and I knew it was the Ferris Wheel. Oliver twittered up and down excitedly and gripped my arm and shook me happily "Oh dear! Is this it!?" he squealed happily, bouncing along.

"Of course!" I laughed as he ran forwards and positively dragged me around "Just calm down, you'll trip up something terrible!" We arrived in the fairground, the lights shimmering before my eyes as if we had taken hallucinogens. It certain left an imprint on my vision, the same colours traveling wherever I turned my head. I only had a few notes with me at the moment and I can't remember if Oliver brought any or not. I shrugged it off, knowing that I was going to enjoy the evening of us together anyways. There were a lot of older teenage boys and there was the occasional family here and there.

"What do you want to go on then first?" I asked but, he seemed very enthralled by the colours, barely responding with just a "Hm? Were you saying something Poppet?" I just rolled my eyes and decided to take him over to the Ferris Wheel first. I didn't know if he was afraid of heights or what, but I certainly wasn't because if I was high up, it felt like I was getting away from my troubles, as if no-one could hurt me...

I paid for our tickets and as I grabbed Oliver's hand, I smirked and said, "How about we go onto the Ferris Wheel first? I hope you aren't afraid of heights~!" The man shrugged, honestly unsure of himself although I saw an extremely slight look of worry in his eyes and the corners of his upturned lips. I took him into the little pod, where there was a waist-high wall and two seats facing each other. There was a roof of course and a door for safety. It was also a nice purple, matching my outfit I sat next to Oliver as it started to move up and up.

We got a much better view of the amusement park it looked so very hypnotizing, the pod swayed a bit and this worried me a bit that it might break off and tumble all the way to the ground. It didn't seem to faze Oliver too much, as he looked down smiling widely at the sea of neon colours.

He saw my slightly uncomfortable look and nudged me "Are you alright sweetheart? Are _YOU_ scared of heights?" My knuckles tighten when he nudged me but I smiled at him back "Of course not, I love heights. The whole world below me looks so small." I was genuine about that statement, but I was a little bit cautious, just in case I stumbled or even worse, flipped over and fell to my death below... Then he whispered teasingly, simply joking with me "Imagine if this snapped right off and this fell to the ground?" I gave a start and groaned a bit "...Please don't say that..."

Oliver saw my distraught face and put an arm around me and cuddled, "Sorry for scaring you like Poppet..." he apologized, blushing a teensy bit. The Ferris Wheel suddenly juddered to a halt, Oliver and I fumbled in the seats, clutching each other subconsciously.

"I think we're at the very top!" I smiled, unhooking from him and peering over the edge. We weren't quite in the center of the Wheel but, it was a lovely sight. I saw not just the lights of the carnival but, the town up ahead with glowing soft yellows and bright whites. "It's **_so_** ~ pretty!" gasped Oliver, swaying side to side and making the pod rock along with him. I held on tightly as I panicked "Oh God Oliver d-don't do that!" The man giggled, hugging me tightly, "Oh~! But it's fun sweetie-pie, just going left, right and left again!"

I decided to just not argue with him and go along with what he wanted as I shakily held the bar tighter. Oliver kept rocking the pod all over the place, laughing insanely as I sat there quietly. We were a quarter of the way down when Ollie finally used up a bit of his energy and calmed down besides me. "Feeling alright poppet?" he asked, patting my hand and getting close to me.

I nodded, putting on a smile as I looked down at the ground getting closer. All of a sudden I felt a kiss on my cheek and I blushed madly, feeling my whole face steaming up as the ride juddered to a halt. I felt Oliver take my hand and leads me out of the pod gently. I also saw that his face was the colour as a steamed lobster, I didn't dare ruin the moment by asking why he kissed me but, I simply smiled a small smile to myself, bursting with joy inside.

We explored more of the Festival, riding the rides and browsing the stalls until the sun started to set in the sky. By this point my vision was practically blinded with colours and I could barely concentrate. But it was so fun~! We finally left the Festival grounds, resting on a nearby bench for a couple of minutes. Then my stomach rumbled a bit, indicating that all the excitement had made me rather hungry.

Oliver had heard my stomach rumble and grinned, "Well, why don't we go to eat Poppet?" being embarrassed that he heard it I shyly say, "OK, sounds good. But, where will we go?" He says, "Well Poppet that is a _S-E-C-R-E-T~_ " He bopped my nose each time he said a letter resulting in my face turning a bit rosy.

Oliver and I chatted, along the way to the restaurant, about cupcakes. When we almost get there Oliver tells me to close my eyes and I do so, Oliver being happy and ecstatic that I closed my eyes he quickly led me to the restaurant. Upon reaching the door Oliver sings, "Well, here we are Poppet~" I open my eyes and gasp with my mouth wide open.

There I stood in front of a very expensive French restaurant. As I gaped at the doors, Oliver was giggling at my reaction, while still in shock, I ask, "Oliver is this the restaurant we are eating at?" Oliver still giggling says, "Why of course Poppet~. Your eyes wouldn't be open if we weren't here." He pouts the last sentence. Oliver grasps my hand and leads me into the restaurant with our arms linked together.

I ask Oliver, "Is my outfit really fit for this place? I feel so out of place..." Oliver grins and says, "Poppet, if anyone asks about your outfit I will give them a stern talking to." I giggle at his words as we approach the Maître d's desk and there were no questions asked about my outfit as Oliver and I were led to our table and were given our menus.

The waitress says, "Hello, my name is Emma and I will be your server tonight. Now, what kind of drinks would you like?" I say, "Do you have Earl Grey tea?" The Waitress says, "No I'm sorry..." I reluctantly say, "I'll just have water then..." Oliver says, "I'll have water as well." She says, "OK, would you like anything else? Or would you like some time to figure out what you want to eat?" Oliver grinning widely says, "We would like to look it over please, deary." The waitress blushes and says, "O-Ok I'll be back soon..." With a smile she left.

We grumble about how there is no Earl Grey and talk about what we want to eat... The waitress comes back with our drinks and asks, "Ready to order?" Oliver sings, "Yes, we are, **_2 orders of Crevettes Sauce Boursin, a Soupe du Jour and a Soupe à l'Oignon, a Filet de Boeuf aux Morilles and a Carre d'Agneau_**. For now deary~." I giggle at the waitress's face as she tries to completely write it all down with a bit of difficulty. Oliver sees how entertained I am and grins.

After the waitress finally gets the order down correctly she brings back your appetizers, then the soup afterwards. And after the soup she finally brings the entree, as we laugh, talk and eat time flies by, Oliver looks at his watch and is a bit surprised. I ask, "Oliver? What's wrong?" Oliver replies, "Nothing Poppet it's just we have been eating and talking for almost 2 and a half hours~" We both giggle at that. Emma, our waitress comes over and asks, ""Would you like any dessert?" Oliver chimes, "Why of course we want dessert, deary~!" Emma being used to being called that asks, "And for your dessert you would like..?" Oliver sang, "A **_Marquis au Chocolat and a Gateau au Fromage_** please~" Emma replies, "Of course."

And with that she left and in about 8 minutes came back with our desserts. After eating the desserts in complete bliss Oliver and I decide to head back home. So, Oliver asked for the bill and when he saw the price he practically turned white but, he nervously grinned and tried to laugh it off. The total for the dinner including tax was $128.20 and the tip was $18.15 and the total for the whole night $146.35. Now I knew why he almost turned white... We left the restaurant happily with full tummies and the memories of torturing our waitress.

We walked arm in arm again down the street, literally only two or three notes between the both of us left for the night. The street was mainly empty, with only the occasional person passing. It really was late, practically midnight to me. I was also exhausted, as I kept rubbing my eyes and stifling yawns. I was practically stumbling against Oliver a little like a drunk woman, he seemed rather tired too, as he tried to support me along the way but, we didn't order any alcohol and yet here we are stumbling around like drunkards after a night of drinking whiskey and rum, trust me I know what that looks like so we must look really bad.

All of a sudden as we were passing an alleyway there was a sudden onslaught of noise and screaming and muffled yells. A huge man covered my mouth as I tried to scream Oliver's name through his meaty fingers. The thug was holding me tight as I saw about three other people practically overpowering Ollie and bringing both of us further in the dark alleyway where no-one can hear or see us screaming.

I tried to bite the man's fingers as I saw Oliver struggling with the three men, shouting "Let go of me you ruffians!" One arm was pinned behind his back painfully as he gave a groan of pain, I panicked as my teeth clamped hard down on the man's fingers. Over years of having to deal with the trash I called 'mother and father', I developed strong teeth and jaw to get out of their grip and escape from their clutches. It was even at the point where I could draw blood from their skin, so they learnt to steer clear of my mouth, I could even do this with random strangers for self defence. However this was now practically ineffective as the man wore thick gloves and laughed stupidly, saying "Now, watch your 'boyfriend' get oh-so-HURT and possibly even killed, little lady!"

Oliver heard the word 'kill' and he wrenched his other arm free, giving a frustrated 'hmmph!'. He quickly reached into his pockets and dragged out something shiny and metallic. I gave a gasp as I recognized his sharp 8 inch chef's knife that he used to kill my mother by slitting her throat.

Giving a ferocious lunge, Oliver's knife hit bull's-eye on the first man's throat, which made me cringe a bit. Blood sprayed everyone as Oliver swung his knife, laughing insanely as he repeatedly stabbed the man, even though he was now long dead after dragging his knife out. The last three men looked wide-eyed and so absolutely afraid as the one that held me started to loosen his grip. Ollie turned around, a wide grin on him and his eyes glowing neon blue and _pink_ for some reason... One of the men tried to run off but he was too slow for Oliver as the deranged neon pink and blue man dragged him back and stabbed him, his knife flicking blood everywhere as he hit major arteries in the man's body.

He finished off with a dramatic air, as if he was expecting a round of applause for what he committed then and there. Using his foot he kicked the body forwards, the weight of it splashing up a wave of blood onto me and the last two captors. "Now for you two~!" laughed Oliver, advancing quickly to get his final kills in. He was speckled with blood, his heart thumping fast with excitement that he twittered about, looking rather scary as his eyes and smile glowed in the fairly dark alleyway. If I wasn't a bit unnerved by his face at the moment I would have actually cheered him on for more bloodshed and killing.

Two more bodies slumped to the ground in what seemed like an instant as the blood splattered up the alley ways and oozed out of the bodies everywhere, Oliver was standing there, panting heavily and his laughter slowly dying off until it completely stopped. The pink in his eyes went away as he wavered back to his senses, I rushed forwards into his arms smearing even more blood all over our bodies. "Oh dear~ Are you all right poppet?" asked Ollie, slipping his knife back into his coat pocket and leaning against the wall, accidentally stepping on the intestine he had ripped out of my captor.

I nodded yes, smiling to myself, a slight bit shaky. I looked up at Oliver, my chin resting at the top of his chest and I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, glad to back safe. All of a sudden I feel a pair of lips pressing down onto mine and I tasted blood - and sweet things, like cupcakes. I blushed insanely, wondering if I was dreaming as Ollie and I had our first kiss.


	6. Sprees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting Ch.6 in celebration of my Birthday!! Hooray!!!!

Reader-Chan's Pov

While Oliver kissed me, I tasted the iron from the blood. Oh how it made the kiss better~! If that was possible~... Anyhoo~ We broke the kiss and Oliver had his cat-like grin on again. I asked Oliver, "Do you have an extra knife?" Oliver looks confused then magically pulls out another knife. He then says, "Why would we need another knife Poppet??" his smile never leaving his face. I replied with the widest grin I could muster onto my face while snatching the knife, "Wanna go on a small spree?"

Oliver's face was stern for a moment but, then he had a look that was absolutely INSANE~!! And I loved it~!!!!! Oliver chimes, "A spree would be very nice Poppet~!!! Now let's go find a good place to do this~" I giggled insanely while I held his hand and followed him.

Stranger Pov

I say, "Wow That f*cking freakazoid found a pretty d*mn cute one didn't he??" the moron replied, narrowing his eyes angrily, "Yeah he f*cking did!!! What the h*ll!?! How does he f*cking find such f*cking cute ones when we f*cking end up with f*cking s**ts?!?!?!" I shrug not giving a f*ck and we walk off into the alleyway, while he continues about how unfair it is that Oliver keeps hogging the cute innocent ones...

Reader-Chan's Pov

Oliver and I are holding hands while we search for the right time to kill... Oh the smell, taste, look, and thought of scarlet red blood running down my body brought an insane giddy smile on my face. Oliver noticed my face changing into a smile that almost matched his and it made him shiver with excitement.

Oliver dragged me off in a wild fashion, the both of us stifling our giggles while sticking close to the shadows of the night to hide the look of the blood on us. I shiver with excitement, the hairs on my neck rising as I grin wildly, I don't care about anything or anyone, whether good or bad, I simply want to bathe in their blood. I look up at Oliver, who had that extremely wild look in his eyes, one of so much ecstasy, anticipation and Bloodlust.

Then he slowed down and darted into some kind of small alleyway and peered around the corner, seeming more giggly than usual. I peered around too, jittery like an eager puppy. In the dim, street lit distance I saw some sort of dark figure walking down the path and I smiled even wider, a grin that was fit to rival Oliver's. We suddenly started to wait in silence for the man, sort of clutching each other and holding back any mad laughter, lest Oliver and I give the game away. As the man got closer, I felt the blood drip off of my body and onto the paving as I clutched my knife as my knuckles practically went white with the pressure.

Oliver made the first move on the man, suddenly grabbing his collar and dragging the human into the darkness of the alleyway, one hand covering his mouth and muffling the yells. I stood back, wondering if Oliver was going to give me a signal to kill or was I simply allowed to go straight for the kill.

Then I vaguely heard him chirrup, "He's all yours Poppet~!" I took that as the que and darted in and stabbed the strange man Oliver was holding, vigorously, while taking sharp pants with each raise and flick of the knife. The man screamed in complete agony, his back arching as Ollie held him tightly, his fingers clamping strongly over his mouth while his eyes started to bulge out of the sockets. I started giggling like a maniac, however, Oliver gave a funny little _shush_ not wanting to be caught at all, yet he looked so relaxed and happy in this situation. Oliver let me slash at the man to all of my heart's content, until I was practically panting and wheezing from exertion.

Then I stood back, admiring my work happily as I grinned wildly. The man's throat was all slashed and hanging in bloody strips as the life in his dead eyes were completely out of it. Blood leaked from the deep scars in his torso and arms, rapidly gathering together and creating large drips and spots on the cold, hard pavement. "What do we do with him now??" I asked, grinning as I twitched restlessly.

"Leave him for dead?" suggested Oliver, dropping the man as if he was something disgusting he was holding onto. I chime, "Well, of course we leave him silly~!! But, what are we going to do about you?" I ask tilting my head to the side. Oliver sings, "But, whatever do you mean poppet??" I sing back, "Why don't we just go at random and kill as many as we can??" Oliver says, as his wide grin grows even more, "Why~ that sounds like a good idea poppet~!! Just stick near me so you don't get lost ok??" And I could swear that I saw pink swirls in his neon blue eyes as I vigorously nod my head 'yes'.

Oliver's Pov

I hold my little Poppet's hand and I see a small blush on her face. I smile, cute. I hear a group of people talking so I halt and put my finger to her lips to shush her. (Y/n)-chan gave me a confused look and I whisper, "Watch me~ Poppet~." Then, I pointed at the group of people and she nodded and said, "I'll watch~ But can I join in~??" I told her that there were too many for her so no, she pouted but reluctantly agreed to listen to me.

I unbuttoned and took off my coat and tossed it aside. Grabbing attention to the group of people I gave them one of my famous wide grins. Then, they started using naughty language. Now that I will just not tolerate! I step up to them casually as they backed off a little for some reason. Scared of innocent little me? I voiced my opinion as they stared at me like some little creature "You don't need to be so afraid, the pain will be over right quick~!" I could hear my little poppet giggling behind me in her little hiding place.

I suddenly lunged forwards and slashed at their throats as fast as I could for a good couple of nice, quick deaths at the beginning, less strain on me when they try to overpower me! A couple of them dropped dead rather quickly but, apparently I misjudged a little bit. The great big people cornered me a little against a wall, but I always had my secondary back-ups... cupcakes!

I whisked a plate out and started to offer them around, trying to throw them off with their sweet, delectable taste and smell. I have to say myself that my cuppycakes certainly are one of the seven wonders of the earth, apart from a freshly-stained knife and a bottle of poison! It was also just to be kind as it was rather late and they are probably rather peckish, fussy almost! They seemed downright confused as they simply stared rudely down at the platter of baked delights, unspeaking. If they won't speak, I won't let them alone breathe!

I expertly passed the plate to my sweetheart as I turned to face the still rather confused{Masi: I'm confused as well and don't even know how to fix this so let's just say that it is humor and magic so yeah... Let's just ignore that platters of cupcakes can come out of thin air...} bundle of two or three people. Oh well, it doesn't matter, it still counts as a killing! Oh the blood splattered everywhere~ I'm so glad I decided to take off my coat~ I look to my sweet Poppet and she is blushing so cutely~!! Then, I see a petite woman perfect for my Poppet's first try by herself~!

Reader-Chan's Pov

I look at the blood-stained Ollie and stare at how wonderful he looks like that~!! It suits him so well there are no words. I just stare at him and admire how handsome he looks covered in blood~. But, then he comes over towards me and I feel my cheeks burn bright red. Ollie sang, "Poppet~ I found something for you~" He bops my nose with his finger and then pointed in the opposite direction of the dead bodies. My eyes shine brightly getting the hint then chimed back, "Can I really??" He nods while grinning ear to ear. I hug him and say, "Thank you, thank you, thank you~!!!" I was like a child on Christmas morning. I let him go and tell him, "Watch my performance~." I smiled and decided to play innocent.

I began to cry then limped with my left leg and held my right arm while I closed your left eye and went up to the woman. I put on my best helpless voice I could and croaked out, "help...! Please... Somebody... Help..!!" The woman turns her head towards me and gasps, "Oh my gosh!!! Luv, are you OK?!?! Oh my Lord!!" I sniffle and cry out, "My.. Big brother.. He.. He.. won't get up!!" I cry more and sob. The lady hugs me tight and coos saying sweet things to me and saying it will be OK.

Then, I stop crying. The woman pulls away to see that my face is full of nothing but, insanity. She begins to tremble at my face then, out of nowhere I plunged the knife into her rib-cage and twisted it hearing her scream. I pulled the knife out and plunged it into her body over and over again spilling so much blood. Her throat was a complete mess so I couldn't hear her scream anymore but, that didn't stop me from playing, 'doctor'.

I looked back to Ollie, whom looked at me with so much pride, and sang, "Do you want to take a part of her with us??" I 'innocently' smiled at him then back at the lady who stopped moving. I heard his voice say, "No Poppet~!! But you did splendidly~!!" He puts his hands together and walks over towards me. He chimed, "But, Poppet you made quite the mess of her~!! I'm so proud~!!" He lifts me up and hugs me, spinning me around in the process. I asked, "But, are you sure you don't want to take some of her with us??" Oliver sang, "I'm sure Poppet~!! Oh! But look at our clothes~! Tsk, tsk!! Such a mess~!! Dear me we should get home as soon as possible!!"

I look down at my clothes and see that he is right. I say softly, "I agree too~!! Also, you don't think somebody could have heard her screaming right??" Oliver gives a uncertain look and says, "If they did hear it we must hurry and leave Poppet~!! But don't forget your knife~!!" I nodded while grasping the knife and watched Oliver put his coat on once more before he grabs my hand.

Oliver chimes, "This was the best date Poppet~!!" He kisses my lips once more and I say, "I couldn't agree more Ollie~!!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then we both skipped off back towards home without being seen or heard.


	7. Bubbles

Reader-Chan's Pov

We enter the house unnoticed, trying to not let the blood drip off of us. However I left marks on the door handle, the thick bloody bits trailing off from it as I breathed heavily, sort of calming down and coming back to my senses somewhat. My body was suddenly tired as if I had been working out at a gymnasium for far too long. I gave a heavy sighed, my great big grin slowly contracting into a normal, cheeky smile. First the wonderful burning down of my school, now out on a killing rampage with Oliver.

"Oh poppet~!" he breathed out cheerily, sounding exhilarated, as if he had taken a plunge into a pool on a hot day. He seemed in the same state of relaxation, struggling not to burst out loud as he felt the warm, fresh blood trickle down him in the most satisfactory manner. Then I collapsed against his chest, exclaiming and I smiled at him innocently, eyes blinking and wide "We did really good tonight, did we??"

Oliver nodded enthusiastically, starting to lead me upstairs as he regained normal breathing speed, the pink in his eyes gone and his grin not as manic or crazy as before. He rubbed at his eyes and saw the time. "Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed, noting the time which was practically midnight "It's far past your bedtime sweetheart!" I sighed a little, still smiling a little "Well I can't go to bed like this, obviously..." I held out my blood spattered clothes, smiling curtly and I squeezed the heavy fabric and blood trickled out onto the wooden floor.

Oliver smiled while nodding his head saying, "Yes, Poppet of course!! How about a bath??" I say, "That sounds nice~" I smile at the thought of a nice warm bath. Oliver blushes a bit then says, "But the problem is, I don't have much hot water here... So how about~" His smile grew even wider and I was wondering what he was going to say next.

"We take a bath together Poppet??", he finished his sentence and I am sure that my face was a bright lobster red after that statement. "We-well, I-I-I th-think i-i-it w-wou-would be-be l-lovely..." I stammered, smiling crookedly as I felt my face practically go on fire "I'd like that..." Ollie smiled at me back and underneath his blood splattered face, his face went a pink rosy colour. He then went into the bathroom to stand running the bath, placing his knife on the toilet seat and twisting the hot tap on. I followed in after him, looking out the window at the pitch black night. There was the moon, bright and big with a couple of twinkling dots around the area.

Looking over to Oliver, I saw him pouring a bottle into the water, bubbles starting to froth up largely. "Isn't that enough??" I laughed fondly, seeing the amounts he was enthusiastically pouring in. In fact it looked like he was using the whole bottle up. "I want loads~ of bubbles in our bath, poppet!" he grinned, finally turning the nearly empty bottle back over and placing it on the edge of the bath.

I smiled at him, seeing the bath starting to rise, the bubbles frothing to great heights. "So, will you leave me alone when I undress?" I asked him, still blushing madly as I felt your cheeks still burning red. "Why would I not sweetie!" giggled Oliver, a little embarrassed "It would be ungentlemanly of me to watch you undress!" He left the room, closing the door after him. Giving a sigh, I peeled my wet and sticky clothes off. It clung to my skin, the blood making my bare skin look rather strange, as if I had a light sunburn all over my body. I dumped my wet, mainly red clothes in the laundry and shivered suddenly, the cold air giving me goosebumps.

Allen's Pov

Me and my douche of a brother followed the freakazoid back to his house with that cute Doll in tow. Man, we did not expect that with such a cute thing but, deadly to apparently. My stupid brother told me to climb the stupid f*cking tree in front of his f*cking Bakery. When I climbed the godd*mn tree I saw something interesting and smirked. And by interesting I mean a naked Doll in the bathroom getting into the bath.

But then, it got even more interesting when I saw the Doll blushing up a storm as she was sitting down into the tub. I was confused as to why she was blushing until she covered her eyes with her small hands and said something. Then, I saw something nobody would ever want to see... My freakazoid of a brother, Oliver, naked entering the bathroom and the F*CKING TUB?!?!?!?! WHAT THE F*CKING H*LL?!?!?!?! I MEAN WHAT THE F*CKING H*LL!?!?!?!?!?!

He sits behind the girl and she is blushing up a storm, even her ears are red. Oh, so she's Innocent~ how cute~!! I smirk even wider. But, my f*cking mind still cant wrap around the question; WHY THE F*CKING H*LL ARE THEY BATHING TOGETHER!?!?!?! I look towards the girl and her eyes are barely open but she is looking down blushing so f*cking cutely. I notice how cute she is once the blood is washed from her... OH CRAP!!! I climb down the tree quickly and mouth to James, 'Guy problem, be back!!!' Then, I got my ass somewhere far away and well, heh...

James' Pov

What the f*ck is wrong with him??? Wait... Guy problem?? What the F*CK DID HE F*CKING SEE?!?!?!?! I run after him wondering what the actual F*CK he saw in Oliver's house. But, when I caught up to him, he didn't say anything... OK, happy but f*cking creeped out and worried...

Oliver's Pov

(Y/n) was blushing a cute bright red as for some reason she wouldn't look me in the face. I don't see exactly what's wrong with having a bath together, it's just saving water, even if we do have to squash up a little together! I personally find it a nice fun experience~! However I can't stop myself going red too for some reason. I shouldn't be embarrassed, this was a person who I know very well! What difference does it make if were bathing together!

I could see the bath water getting a teensy bit red as I washed her happily, feeling her hot yet cold skin as she kept her head down. There were lots of bubbles that were fun for all! I chatted to her to try and make her feel better as I can feel the shyness out of my poor poppet as I washed her. She answered every so often, but she didn't give really~ satisfactory answers for my tastes. She simply needs to lighten up a little. Knowing the one thing that makes people always feel better, despite their mood, I scooted forwards in the bath, the water tipping over the edges a little. It didn't really matter! I suddenly give my sweetheart a nice hug, daring to give her a kiss as sweet as I could.

Reader-Chan's Pov

Oliver is hugging me... My face gets hotter and I turn around to protest but however, we kissed instead. My eyes widen from the shock and I see that Ollie's face is a teensy bit red too... Ollie continues on kissing me. While my face gets hotter and hotter. I can't breath... I tap his shoulder... He finally pulls away and I gasp for air... "Please don't do that without warning~... I almost passed out..." Oliver chimes, "I'm sorry Poppet it's just you were acting so distant and your face was all red. I wanted to make small talk but, your answers were not what I wanted." He pouted. I say back, "Ollie, you don't find it weird that a grown man and a (y/age) girl are bathing together??" Oliver looks confused and says, "But, whatever do you mean Poppet??"

Frustrated, I say, "Ollie its embarrassing when someone I like is seeing me naked and in a bathtub with nothing to shield myself from... You seeing my body..." My face gets hot, I need to calm down. I sort of shift away from him, thankful for the excessive amount of bubbles covering my upper body while it also covered up Oliver's lower regions. However he pulls me a little closer, still desperate to hold me forever and ever.

This wasn't me, I was the tough girl who never cried or gave in to any temptations. Was Oliver manipulating me somehow? However I couldn't help but liking the hug a little bit but 90% of me right now was embarrassed and the other 10% was a little proud at being singled out like this. _'Oh God Oliver'_ , I had thought at that exact moment, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Poppet~!" he whined, shaking me for my undivided attention like every day. I look towards him, the water sort of sloshing over the bath tub, some of the bubbles escaping onto the floor. All of a sudden he was practically on top of me, his legs and arms wrapped around my body as my whole body went as red as blood from my forehead to the tips of my toes. I didn't know but, I thought I felt something suspicious poke me. What did I expect, Oliver was bloody naked! I stay silent as he nuzzles into my neck slightly as I see him blush a dusty rose colour all over his face, hiding his freckles a little bit.

I tried not to mind as I shut blush even more with obvious embarrassment. Just to please him, I give him a kiss on his cheek, hoping it would cause him to simply stop staying on top of me. He finally does shift off of me and I was very relieved as he was actually capsizing us a little bit. Then he continues to scrub the rest of the blood off of me with an already red-stained cloth, rubbing at my neck and face area, but thankfully having the courtesy to not even go near my chest.

I look down into the pinkish-red water, staring at the blobbier bits of blood floating about the bath as more water was squeezing over my head to rinse out the soap. Whenever he touched my hair, I felt awkward, yet I really did feel like I was being 'loved'. I never felt 'loved' before in my life. My abusive family were just distant memories now, but my scars they have inflicted will stay with me always...

Then Oliver cheerily calls out, smiling big "Finished~! You're all squeaky clean!" I nodded and smiled, starting to haul myself out the bath, ready to face embarrassment. However, Oliver took my waist and hauled me back down, causing more pinkish-red water to swish over the side again. "But poppet!" I heard him whine, suddenly thrusting the cloth in my direction, catching me a little off guard "It's your turn to wash me, I can't reach some places!" My face was contorted with shock and surprise, blinking uncertainly as I bit my lip, unable to think of what do say or do in this situation.

"...Alright??" I tenitively said, and began to wipe the blood from his face. I honestly couldn't tell which spots were the blood and which were his actual blushing red facial features. But I've managed to get as much off as I could off his face while he squirmed and giggled. Dipping the cloth back into the bath water, I noted that the bubbles were slowly disappearing and revealing my chest more and more as I stayed extremely shy of my body.

I washed the rest of his body, soaping him up, feeling incredibly awkward as I saw the blood run down off his body. I started washing his pale strawberry-blonde hair, trying to go gently as he kept wriggling about as he giggles,"That tickles love!", "Keep still Ollie!" I said, scrubbing him harder as I tried to hold him still. I rinsed the pink bubbles off of him, squeezing the cloth over him so that they were washed off properly.

I hear hear giggles emerging from Ollie. I shake my head and giggle myself. "Ollie, I'm done~!!" I chimed. Oliver says with a huge grin, "Why thank you Poppet~!! Now it's time to get out the water is going cold~" My face turns red as he begins to get out, I cover my eyes while my face continues to blush. Oliver says, with concern, "Poppet? Are you alright??" I struggle to say, "I'm fine Ollie it's just... Could you please put on a towel?? Then hand me one??"

"Of course poppet!" I heard him say as I heard the rustle of a towel as I assumed he covered himself. "Are you finished?" I asked, starting to stand up in the bath. "Yup! Here you go!" sang out Oliver as I suddenly felt him press a towel into my hand. Standing up properly and wrapping myself quickly so that the man didn't see my naked body.

Finally opening my eyes, I was immediately greeted by a thankfully covered up Oliver as he helped me out the bath, pulling the plug on it afterwards. The pink water swirled about and disappeared down the drain as he grinned at me widely "That was really fun~! Wasn't it poppet~?" he giggled, walking out side-by-side with me and into the bedroom. I nodded a little eagerly as I smiled back, the both of us pulling out our nightclothes and putting them on while facing away from on another. I put on a light green nightgown while Oliver had on his pink and blue flannel pajamas on. We both giggled sleepily as we placed ourselves on the bed "Well, I had a lovely time Oliver." I kept my sleepy grin on him, as our bodies cuddled close together underneath the comfy blankets...


	8. Unexpected

-In the Middle of July-

I rushed about the bedroom, my clothes scattered everywhere as I wondered what I was going to wear when I start to go and leave for Lexa's house. It had been what seemed like years the last time I had saw her, but its really been almost 2 or 3 weeks since seeing her. I bite at my nails, which were already nibbled right to the quick from so much nervous and negative energy when I used to live with my abusive family. But, that was simply the past, it was next to nothing now.

I stared at the bright clothes, wondering which ones I could wear that Oliver would approve of yet to not look like an idiot in front of Lexa. She did have knowledge of the fact I was with a strange man with an insatiable obsession for cupcakes, it was just that I didn't want to show that TOO much of him had rubbed off onto me. Eventually I chose a rather pretty outfit that didn't look too bright, but not too dark either. Eventually I put together a pretty nice outfit, brushing my hair in the mirror for the final touch. Oliver was baking in the kitchen for his beloved business and I could smell the wonderful scent of freshly baked cupcakes.

"I can't wait to see Lexa!" I declared happily to the cat, who was currently wriggling about in bundles of my clothes, the cat hair getting everywhere. He meowed in agreement, his eyes wide. He looked so cute and lovable to squeeze but I knew that if I squeezed him too hard he'd actually scratch a little bit and I would suffocate him to death.

Giving a happy sigh, I left the bedroom and went looked into the area where he made his cupcakes. "I look alright, don't I Ollie?" I called out to him, giving what I hoped was a cute and charming smile. Pausing a little in his baking he turned around, an immediate, face-splitting grin on his face. Taking in my appearance he sweetly complimented "Aww, Poppet, you simply look adorable~! I really could eat you up!" I flushed with pride as my cheeks went a rouge colour.

"Here, I'm going to head off to Lexa's, I haven't seen her in a while," I announced, feeling like a young daughter asking her father for permission to play out on the streets with her best friend. It certainly was a bit of an awkward fact to think about to be honest. "I can escort you sweetheart!" piped up Ollie, jumping at the chance to be right by my side, literally attached at the hip.

"Oliver, I promise you, I'll come back in a couple of hours, no biggie!" I said, giving a wave of my hand as I kept smiling. He whined a little bit at that last statement "But Poppet-" I cut him off, pulling my head back around the door "I'll be back in a couple of hours, I love you!" I heard the reply of 'I love you too' back as I left through the bakery and started my way down the street, admiring the half-sunny and half-cloudy day.

Lexa's Pov

I'm so excited!! It's the first time in _WEEKS_ since I got to see (Y/n)!! I finally got over my stupid cold that was lingering for a few  weeks heh!! Weeks it took 2 weeks to clear up a stupid cold... UGH!!!!!! I scowl, it's so~... UGH STUPID!!!!!!!! I scowl even more. I hear my mum shouting at me to stop banging my feet on the ground... Whoops... I don't care mum my friend is coming and I'm excited get over it. I shout, "Sorry mum~!!!! I'm just excited!!!" my mum shouts back, "I know that but could you do it with less noise?!?!?!" I reply back, "Nope!! I GOTTA BE LOUD IT'S MY NATURE~!!!!!!!!! Ahahahahahahaahaha~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I can just imagine my mum's eye roll at that but eh~.

Since we are staying inside due to, my mum's mental flip when I wanted to go outside, I try to plan something fun to do~ since its been so long since I've seen her. But, there is a lingering question in my mind... How did (Y/n) escape the school fire?? Eh, I shrug my shoulders and tell myself she probably didn't feel well and went back home. Once I figured out what to do I took a quick shower and put on my clothes and blow dried my long light brown hair and put on my fake glasses that covered my hazel eyes and my gray beanie on my head.

Satisfied at what I see I go downstairs to get something to eat. After I eat my cereal I put the dish in the sink and kiss my mum's cheek and head back upstairs to my room. I sit on my bed bored waiting for (Y/n) to show up so I decide to get everything ready for when she does get here!! I grin to myself and laugh as I get up to get my room ready. Half way through my preparations I hear the door open and close and I smile so wide I thought it would've been impossible.

I dropped what I had in my hands and went to the door but, I suddenly felt dizzy and I couldn't feel my legs. I fell to the ground with a 'thud'. I don't understand, what's going on?!?!?!?! I can't move. I can barely think! I think I can hear my door open and I see (Y/n) and my mum at the door. They yell out my name and I want to respond but, my body nor my voice will listen!! UGH!!! WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!! My mum leaves the room, leaving (Y/n) and myself in my room. She takes my hand and grasps it then, outta no where my body starts convulsing?!?!?

(Y/n) freaks out and screams and starts yelling at me to speak or if I'm alright. WOW. (Y/n) really?? You see me like this and you're asking me a question?!?! WOW. Just... I mentally give up on (Y/n)'s intelligence... I feel a sharp pain in my head and mentally flinch at the pain. I hear sirens...?? What's going.. on?? I can't... keep... my eyes... open..?? Ugh... *blink* Am I moving..? Lights?? Do I see lights? Yeah I think so ugh I HATE this! What's going on?!?! Just Fuck My Life right now... I try to look to my right and I think I see (Y/n) crying?? Why? Why is she crying?? I'm not dead.. Am I?!?!?!

Am I DEAD?!?!?! Fuck My Life!!! DAMN!!! I still need to do things!!!!!!!!! Like find a boyfriend who won't mind my weirdness but, embrace it! Get a job and finish school!! Get a job then marriage, and become... a MUM!!! Wait did I say get a job twice?? OH FUCK IT!! Oh GOD... WHY?!?!?! What's happening to me~!!!!! I mentally break down and cry my eyes out... But, WAIT. How can I be thinking and seeing things if I'm dead?? THAT MEANS I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!! I mentally jump for joy but, I see my mum and (Y/n) crying. My mum talks with the doctor?? Is that a doctor?? I can't keep my eyes open... So I close them... Huh. Why is everything black??

Reader-chan's Pov

I nod at Lexa's mother letting me through the door as I gave a polite smile. "How is Lexa doing? Has her cold been getting better?" I asked a little worriedly, half for her health and half for my own health. I've never been able to take illnesses that well to be honest, however her mother reassured me "Oh dear, don't worry, her cold has cleared up a few days ago, she just pretends to me she's still sick just to lie in her bed and watch the t.v!"

I giggled and smiled fondly at my friend's behavior, it was exactly like her. "Oh well!" I said happily enough "It's only her, may I go up to her room now?" Her mother nodded and went in front of me on the stairs as I looked about at all the familiar paintings up the walls and all the little pretty ornaments - so much better than my house where sick and a little blood was splattered up the walls and there wasn't a single vase of flowers to brighten up the place, even if it was wilting. Lexa's house had that nice cozy smell, fresh and fragranced lovely aromas from all of the cleanliness.

I could hear normal, usual noises coming from her room, but for some reason... something seemed off. I didn't know why but, there was a sense of impending doom rising as her mom and I reached the top of the stairs. "Alright then, if Lexa looks or says she feels funny or sick, just relax her down on her bed and call for me, alright young lady?" she said sternly as I gave a sharp nod, opening the door to reveal a certain smiling best friend.

All of a sudden, everything seemed to go to sh*t in just a couple of seconds. She started to go towards me and all of a sudden a box of something she was holding crashed to the ground and as Lexa made her way over, she buckled at the knees. She went pale all over as there was a terrific crash as I emitted a high shriek. "L-Lexa!!" I screamed, kneeling down as I heard Ms.Danonia yell "Oh Jesus Christ! (Y/N)! Make sure she stays conscious, I'll call the ambulance!!!" She left the room as tears fell out my eyes.

"Lexa, LEXA! S-Speak to me, are you alright?!" I spoke forcefully, her eyes were open with eerie white slits but, they weren't looking towards me at all. Her mouth was half open and a low groan came from her throat. I took her pillow from her bed and put it underneath her head and moved the small table out of the way and everything near her body so she doesn't harm herself. Kneeling by her head I make sure that the pillow stays under her head and questions fall from my mouth as I pray that she can hear me. I couldn't help but, let the tears fall from my eyes like a waterfall as I barely had a chance to react when her mother dragged me away, as people in E.M.T uniforms arrived and placed her on a stretcher an I was shoved in a ambulance next to Lexa's mother.

On the ride to the Hospital Lexa's mother and I were crying messes holding one another for comfort. After 10 minutes the ambulance truck stopped and opened getting Lexa out of the truck and into the hospital as quickly as possible with me and her mother following close behind. They rushed her into the restricted area as a nurse directed the both of us into the waiting room and gave Ms.Danonia some forms to fill out.

A few minutes later a doctor approached the both of us. The Doctor introduced himself as, 'Dr. Micah Cox'. Dr. Cox asks Lexa's mother, "Excuse me but, is her father around or is he at work??" Lexa's mom was not expecting this question so she burst into more tears, so I answered for her, "He left them for another family he was hiding from them for years. Please don't bring it up again." He nods and apologizes, "I'm sorry for I did not know. Now has Alexa been ill lately??" I nod and say, "She was weird for a few weeks, like almost 2 weeks... She was dizzy, depressed, always tired, she had alot of headaches, she wouldn't be able to remember what happened a few minutes prior and she would just stare at nothing for a long time..." Dr. Cox thanks me and asks Ms.Danonia and I to sit back down.

An hour has passed and Ms.Danonia has calmed down more than she was before. Then at that moment, we both were called to the back by a nurse and escorted to a room which held Lexa. Dr. Cox comes back and gives you the news, "Ms. Danonia??" she replies with a shaky, "Yes?", he continues, "I'm sorry to say this but, your daughter is... in a coma.... And she might not come out of it..." Ms.Danonia screeches, " _NNNOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT MY BABY~!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!! LEXA!!!!!!!!!_ " She collapses onto the poor Doctor while I just stand there in shock and tears streaming down my face somehow I managed to force out words that sounded something like, "I'm going outside to make a call..." I stumbled down the hall to the door that leads outside.

I couldn't stop sniffling and whimpering as I shakily attempted to dial the number for Oliver's bakery. I had to try and punch in the number several times as my thumbs were so shaky. Giving a wet sniff, and finally getting through, I heard the little ringing noises that happened before the person picked up the phone. I finally heard a happy cheerful tone say from the other end "Kirkland residence! How can I help you?" I suddenly sobbed right into the phone, tears streaming down my eyes as my chest heaved from all of my sobs _"O-Ollie!!! Ollie, it's Lexa, s-she's in a coma!!"_

My voice simply broke down into a mass of wet sobs, wails and sniffles as I vaguely heard the freckled man reply, "Poppet? Oh sweetheart calm down. Please don't cry!" I couldn't stop crying as I heard Ollie's voice trying to soothe me as I kept hearing him say in a rather pleading manner "Please don't cry sweetheart, it's alright, Poppet it's alright! Now tell me where you are and I'll head over to you!!" I choke out, "(hospital name), (hospital name)..."

As Oliver is trying to calm me down a familiar person spots me and says, in a gruff almost slurred voice, "(Y/n)?!?!" I immediately stop crying as I turned to my left and saw my _FATHER_. I whispered in horror, " _DAD_?" still in disbelief as I manage to squeak into the phone, "Ollie, help... me..." He rushed out of the door after hanging up after sensing how scared I was.


	9. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for not updating last month so today you guys are getting 4 CHAPTERS today!! :D Also On Monday I started my very first JOB!!!! WHOOOP!!! :D

I was practically stuck to the ground as I felt my whole body freeze up with absolute fear. I felt my throat close up as my eyes landed on my father's hard cold ones. Many questions ran through my mind _'Why is he here?', 'How did he find me?' , 'What the hell is going to HAPPEN?!'_ I could literally smell the stinking alcohol wafting towards me as my nose crinkled from the horrible smell of whiskey. I saw his unshaved face, bloodshot eyes and filthy greasy hair and the complete anger in his face.

His great, callous fist clenched and I saw the throbbing veins stand out as his gruff voice violently spat "What the hell are you doing here girl?!" He was definitely not happy to see me as flecks of spit flew out of his mouth like disgusting little bullets. In fact, he looked all set to murder the living daylights out of me as he started to stumble forwards, advancing on my person as I stepped back in fear, unable to look away from his eyes.

"Don't hurt me, p-please!" I stammered out, looking desperately around the front, outdoor area of the hospital for a patient, security guard, visitor, any form of life wandering about. Unfortunately, it was only me and my hateful, vicious father there as I looked towards the main hospital doors. They were honestly too far away to make a run for it and get inside, my father would easily catch up ad beat the living daylights out of me, despite his seemingly drunk actions and speaking manner.

However I couldn't stop my feet from trying to move away as I whimpered a little bit, realising that my palms were as sweaty as a pig as my fists balled together tightly. My father yelled back, his words slurring as he started to storm up to me "You f*cking useless SL*T!! E-Everything's been your fault since the very beginning!! You did everything!!"

I had heard this from my father many times at home but, never had he said it with such rage and conviction towards me. He got closer and closer as I tried to will my feet to move but they simply wouldn't try to escape as my legs shook like jelly. I tried not to let the tears of fear well up in my eyes while my body flinched constantly just in case it had to make a dodge from any pain. The next thing he yelled out made my eyes widen, "I will never want you and you were never wanted in this world in the first place!!!" I could only give one second of sobbing before I suddenly felt a clenched fist thump right into my face and I staggered to the floor, one whole side of my face suddenly numb.

I could feel something dripping out of my nose and my jaw hurt like it was hit with a hammer as I gave a low groan of pain. It truely and honestly felt like as if the bruise was already rapidly spreading throughout the right half of my face. I coughed and coughed and surprisingly no blood came out of my mouth _'Thank goodness'_ but it hurt so much...

All of a sudden, I heard a call of "Oh Poppet! Are you alright my dear?!" It sounded extremely panicked as I heard footsteps run frantically to the spot where my father and I were. I looked up and saw Oliver's worried, yet rather red face and your father's also red, unwashed face... They were a meter and a half(about 5 feet) apart from each other and practically giving each other a stare down. I didn't particularly like the way Oliver's face was, as it was one of pure hatred ad utter loathing. His eyes seemed to flash as his fingers twitched most terribly, fingering his knife in his trouser pockets. My dad looked at him back, sneering at Ollie's bright appearance as he looked at him up and down. He seemed disgusted by how he looked, as if the colours were too bright for his drunken eyes.

My dad snarled, his words still slurring most terribly, "Who the flippin' hell are you, you eegit?!" I saw Oliver's cold-looking face flinching at the swear words as he looked about ready to straight out murder the man and chop him into pieces... However I saw him slowly calm down as in an equally stone-cold voice with no hint of his normal chirrup, "I don't appreciate what you're doing with my cuppycake..." I tried to stand up and I've managed to support myself up so far... Giving a quick touch to my right cheek, I jumped slightly and gave a small yelp as the pain travelled right throughout my entire face somehow.

"She's _MY_ punch bag, not yours!!" my father slurred angrily, raising his clenched fists in the air all about him in some sort of stoned fighting stance. Oliver looked towards me, his face still red with pent-up anger that he was trying to push back and be calm. _'He probably doesn't want to kill in front of a hospital...'_ I thought desperately, shuffling towards him when my dad wasn't looking to avoid even more confrontation.

"Come, sweetheart, we will not associate with such a horrible man..." he said in an extremely strained voice, his blue eyes seemingly flashing a bit of pink, but I had no idea the reasoning behind that. It was probably a trick of light, an illusion played on by the sun... I then felt him grasp your hand tightly and I felt myself being pulled along by Oliver as he trembled constantly, I felt absolutely terrified if my dad was going to give chase. However, all I heard him do was yell drunkenly towards Ollie and I's direction and simply stood there, raging and ranting about my uselessness in life until the cows came home.

Oliver and I climbed onto the bus after waiting for about 10 minutes, to which it seemed like an age to me. We took our seats and the bus drove away. I could still feel the uneasy air around where we were and the mood his body position gave away. I knew he was plotting. Plotting a gruesome murder of the most painful proportions for brutally hitting his sweetheart to the ground... Giving a sigh, I waited nervously, wondering when the time would be for him to say he's just going to go out for a while...

I waited patiently around the bakery, sipping at a cup of tea to quench my thirst. Oliver had discreetly asked me to meet with him after he had closed up everything about the shop at the end of the day. This was honestly making me nervous as I wondered all of the many possibilities he could be seeing me for. However, my mind obviously knew what it was about... to finished off that man once and for all...

The bruise that my hateful father gave hurt so much that I simply wanted to shut my eyes and sleep the pain away. I didn't want to look in the mirror but judging by the look on Oliver's face from seeing my face, I certainly know it wasn't good at all. Giving a deep sniff, many things ran through my mind, Lexa being comatose, my father swinging that horrible punch at me... practically everything. I gave a shiver, my eyebrows furrowing worriedly about the future as I frowned.

All of a sudden he appeared by the doorway, and he was smiling right at me. However, it was even wider than ever and it was accompanied by his blue eyes, to which they were strangely brighter and even more excited than ever. "Alright Poppet!", he started off without giving me a chance to ask him why he wanted me here, "That horrid man who hit you is your father, no Poppet?" Before I could even open my mouth he interrupted me, realising he'd sussed out the situation as he giggled slightly, "That's wonderful darling, now where does he usually go at the nights?"

I went red and stuttered, thrown off by Ollie's fast questioning, "Uhhm! T-That tavern on the west s-side of this town...? It's (tavern name)..." Well, at least this answered what he wanted me for... but I barely even had time for that thought as he suddenly said, "Now do hurry Poppet, we're going to go out for a while~!"

Reader-Chan's Pov

Ollie and I quickly rush out of the house. This time we are wearing blood splatter proof clothing. It also helps that the weather was a bit murky so, we are wearing raincoats. But, as precaution we are also wearing regular cloth jackets underneath our raincoats. We wouldn't want to be caught so quickly. Before I knew it we were in an alley by the tavern Father was at. Now all we have to do is wait, so we talk about what we hope we get to do to him.

About 30 or so minutes later we hear yelling so we take a peek at what is going on. It is apparently my father getting thrown out of the bar. He curses and swears which Ollie can hear, and he doesn't like it at all. Father then starts walking well if you can call it that. He was more like stumbling by the alleyway we were in. Ollie saw an opportunity and went for it. But, before father had anytime to react Ollie had yanked the collar of his shirt and slapped his hand around father's mouth.

Oliver looks at me and grins wide while saying, "Go ahead Poppet~. Show him just how much _PAIN_ he has inflicted on you~. With your brand new knife I bought you~."

I stand there for a few seconds before getting the message. I brought out my brand new kitchen knife and sing, "Oh Daddy-Dearest~??" I tilt my head and grin almost as wide as Oliver while his eyes begin to bulge out of his head trying to get away from Oliver's iron grip. I continue, "Do you want to play a game~??" He frantically shakes his head 'no'. I frown but, then go back to my wide grin, "Oh well, we are going to play it anyways~. Remember when Brother played _'DOCTOR'_ with me??" My father's eyes go even wider if that was even possible at this point. Wasting no more time, I plunged the knife into his neck to muffle his screams enough to only be heard by Oliver and I.

I begin to softly giggle like a maniac at his attempt at screaming but, failing after I plunged a knife into his throat. Going straight for his arms writing the words, _'DRUNKARD', 'RAPIST', 'SCUM', & 'RUINER'_ on the entire length of his arms. I vaguely hear Oliver say, "Rapist Poppet?? Who did he rape?" I say with resent, "My mother. He forced her to live with her and he killed her family as well. So, no one would report her missing." I look to my father, he looks shocked?

I reply to his look with, "Mother told me when she got drunk enough while you werent home. Also, I'm not your biological daughter... I'm your best friends daughter. Mother was tired of you so she went next door while you still had a job and screwed him. She would have left you for him. But, he went over seas and has never come back. So, to her disappointment," I glare at him, frowning, "She was stuck with you..." I brought my knife up once again and grin, "Shall we play some more??" I take my knife and slash, maim, & chop every part of his body I could. BLOOD!! BLOOD EVERYWHERE!!! I look at him on the ground. His right leg was falling apart, his arms were torn apart; the muscle tissue barely holding them on, his chest was in tatters, slashes and holes making his skin and muscle tissue hang everywhere.

I wasn't done yet. No, I was just getting started. As I was working on my _father_ , Oliver was watching I how I moved, how I laughed, how I looked covered in crimson blood. Just thinking of how cute I was covered in blood, a blush rose onto his cheeks. Getting back to me, I was doing unimaginable things to my _father_ , whom has already stopped breathing the moment I removed his organs. Now, I was playing with them and grinning innocently at Oliver, whom held his hand for me to take.

Taking his hand I giggle and kiss him on his cheek then he returns it by kissing me full on the lips for a while and we both skip back home, making sure to not leave a trace of blood on the ground. We clutched each other's slippery red hands, fingers intertwined with each other lovingly. It was so nice to hold Oliver's hand as his clasp felt so sweet and loving, sort of different from how other male people usually held a female's hand. It was gentle, definitely not rough.

　

Once we reached the inside of the bakery and went into the upper flat, collapsing onto the couch, not exactly caring whether a bit of blood was smeared over it or not. We were still giddy with the adrenaline of the murder, great big smiles all over our faces as I panted slightly, quite out of breath from all of the excitement earlier.

Ollie suddenly gave a big kiss to my flushed cheek, after exclaiming, "That was so much fun Poppet! Your father really got what was coming for him, darling!" He seemed extremely excited from that successful murder, clearly wound up from feeling and perhaps even tasting the blood a little bit from that horrid man. Anyways, as the blood rolled off of our outerwear, I nodded in agreement with Oliver, "I've never felt so much satisfaction from killing in my life!" I returned the kiss to his lips and I could tell he was immensely pleased by that statement.

"I have to say sweetheart, the way you kill was simply wonderful! I've never seen anything quite like it!", beamed Oliver happily while taking hold of my hand again as he shifted closer to me. I gave a blush as I kept on smiling, "Really? Thanks, but in the end, I'm SO glad to be rid of him!" I gave a happy sigh, leaning back against the couch, knowing Ollie wouldn't have minded for the world right now.

"Now Poppet, are you sure you don't regret this decision?", he suddenly asked, his voice curious as he wondered what my reaction would be. However, it still sounded so happy, knowing what the answer was already. I gave an even bigger smile than before, "I have no regrets..."

Just then, a knocking sound rang through the house. The knocking got even louder and more angry. Then a huge BANG could be heard. Oliver gasped at who it was and whispered to me to hide behind the couch. I did as he said, I then heard a rough voice say, "Hello, Oliver."

 


	10. It Was An Accident

**Flashback**

Just then, a knocking sound rang through the house. The knocking got even louder and more angry. Then a huge BANG could be heard. Oliver gasped at who it was and whispered to me to hide behind the couch. I did as he said, I then heard a rough voice say, "Hello, Oliver."

**Flashback end**

I shivered at the crudeness of the voice that met my ears and I saw on the opposite wall from my hiding place two tall shadows, one with a spiked bat and the other with a hockey stick. I heard Oliver say to them, as cool as ice "Allen!! James!! You know it's not polite to be coming into other people's abode without knocking!" I heard an American accent to a tough and almost terrifying voice give a snort and say, "Pfft! Who needs to f*cking knock when there's something perfectly good to break?"

"You know I don't like swearing, Allen..." replied Oliver, a dangerous edge to his voice as I kept crouching there uncomfortably, knees tucked up to my chin. I breathed as slowly and as silently as I could, not even hearing myself breathe, which was a good thing if I wanted to survive those two lethal men. "It's Al you idiot! Not Allen!!" yelled the American, known as Al, as I heard his knuckles crack, seemingly ready to start an all-out fight

Either way, I heard the other man, James I would guess, say, in a Canadian accent that was rough and gravely, "Oh shut you stupid pansy assed bastard!" A sharp yelp from the American confirmed that James hit Al in the back of the head. He then turned his attention back to Oliver "Where's that cute girl? I want to talk to her for a bit..." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Now... tell us where the Doll is!" Al growled defiantly, stepping forwards as his heavy footsteps pounded the floor, causing the furniture and I to shake dramatically. I held back a squeak from the way I almost fell over.

I then heard Oliver take a sharp intake of breath yet his voice still sounded patronizingly happy, "Now look here you two! I've never expected so much cursing to come out of you, and in my house! Now, unless you can provide the 25 cents for each curse you have just said into my swear jar, you either leave and come back with the correct amount of money or I will have to use the sharpened edge of my knife to show you why cursing is not a wise thing to do around me! And I doubt there would be no bloodshed..."

There was a dramatic silence. Then they both reluctantly muttered in extremely crossed, sarcastic tones "Fine, then, we'll be back with 'correct amount of money!'" They mocked Oliver's heavy British when they said 'correct amount of money' and started to leave. Then I heard a light tapping noise, a smash and then the broken door more or less being slammed.

"(Y/n), Poppet... You can come out now!" whispered Oliver after about a minute. I stood up nervously as I spotted the broken pottery, soil and flowers on the floor. "Are you sure they're gone? What if they come back?" Ollie then gave a grin "Oh don't worry your little head Poppet, I think I scared them off!" I nodded uncertainly, not really believing that, that grin of his could be taken seriously. I shrugged, tossing my hair behind my shoulders "Here, I'm going to get dressed in the next room. No peeping, but, I know you won't do so anyways..." Ollie gave a giggly mock gasp "What you must think of me sweetheart~!" I giggled and kissed his cheek, both of us blushing lightly. I then went into the next room and shut the door.

Allen's Pov

I'm p*ssed! I hang my bat over my shoulder and start pacing back and forth while saying, "What the f*cking H*ll!!! We just wanted to talk to the Doll!! What's Oliver's problem anyways?!?" James the sh*theaded SH*T said, "How the F*CK should I KNOW?! He's YOUR F*CKING BROTHER!!! Sh*tstain!" My eye twitches, "SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU F*CKER!!!" I take my bat down from my shoulder slowly while he raises his hockey stick, "I ALREADY DID SAY IT TO YOUR FACE YOU F*CKING MORON!!!" We meet each other's eyes and we start to fight.

We then hear somebody say "We are going to call the cops if you don't SHUT THE F*CK UP!!!!!!" So, what do I and sh*thead do we run and we run back to Oliver's Bakery. We climb up the tree and onto the ledge outside a room. We look and-... Oh F*CK YES!!! I mentally fist pump cause what we see is something that is very rare. Curtains open and a girl getting changed and not just any girl, Oliver's girl. This is the second time I'm seeing her naked... I'm so F*CKING LUCKY!!! Crap I'm getting a nosebleed and a b*ner but, right now I could not give a f*ck.

James' Pov

After we fight and hear somebody say something about calling the cops, we ran. And we ran back to Oliver's ugh. We had to climb a f*cking TREE. Then, we got onto a ledge that is in front of a room. I look over towards the tanned f*cker next to me and see that his nose is f*cking BLEEDING?! Confused I look at what he is staring at and- OH! Now I see why he has a nosebleed. D*mn that girl has a body. Like F*ck, d*mn you Oliver.

Then we finally noticed something the poor girl turned around and gave us a frontal view of her body and then she turned beet red. I got a bad feeling and hit Al to make him snap outta being a pervert. He wasn't snapping outta his haze so, I punched him in the face and that got his attention. He holds his jaw, "WHAT THE FU-!!!" I stop him and point to the girl and whisper, "She looks like she's about to scream!!" Al's eyes widen but, before we can even move outta the way.

_"OOOLLLIIIIIIIIIIVVVEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

We hear her scream bloody murder and we look at each other and we know we are so totally F*CKED.

Then, the door bursts open and what we see is F*CKING SCARY AS H*LL! {The picture~} We jump from the ledge just in time to dodge knives coming and we were yelling at the top of your lungs, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!!! F*CK!!!! RUN!!!!!!! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!!! HOLY F*CK RUN FASTER HE'S GAINING ON US!!!!!!!! IT WAS A F*CKING ACCIDENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Allen's Pov(from when Ollie found them out)

OHSH*T OHSH*T OHSH*T OHSH*T OHSH*T OHSH*T OHSH*T RUN~!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN BITCH RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {I just had to :3} F**********************************************CK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reader-Chan's Pov-- Several Minutes earlier

I shut the door and sighed, taking off my wet clothes from my strangely cold body, shivering a little bit as more cold air hit my skin and sent goosebumps everywhere. I'd rather keep my warm, blood-spattered clothes on, but yet again... I sort of needed to change and just give my face a quick wash and collapse onto the bed for a nice long sleep.

My teeth chattering constantly, I folded over my jacket and pressed it into the laundry basket full of already blood-covered clothes. While doing so, I pushed in the piece of clothing as if I was willing to stuff my father's dead body down there as well as I gave a grunt of frustration. At least he was gone and dead, never to bother me or anyone again, that's me ridding the world's worst people I could think of one at a time.

Anyways, looking down at my non-blood soaked clothes, I wondered if they are still fit to sleep in. Looking past my shirt I saw the bottom edge of my pants were laced with a little splash of blood. However, when I grabbed the edge of my shirt, pulled to my nose and gave it a sniff, it smelled a bit of rotting flesh. Made sense, considering I live with Ollie but, I'd at least expect the nice smell of sweets on them instead of something gross. Giving a sigh, started to take my clothes off, folding them and putting them next to the wash basket until I was just left in my bra and panties.

I struggled and fiddled about with the clasp at the back of my bra, trying to remember how to undo those forsaken clasps, twisting my hands at weird angles to do so. Eventually I undid those godforsaken cursed bra clasps and I yawned, starting to go towards the chest of drawers for my night clothes. Oliver had cleared a couple of drawers for my clothes when I had started to stay with him, which was kind of him.

All of a sudden, just as I was whisking my nightgown out the drawers, I almost gave a shriek at what I saw in the windows, to which the curtains were unfortunately open. Those bloody idiots, Al and James (Who were currently in some kind of fist fight), were staring through the window and one of them must have bumped their nose as Al was bleeding from the nose. My face turned 10 different shades of red as I could barely find my voice as I was just standing there in shock. Realizing my nude blushing body was on full display, I wrapped the night gown over my bare body as much as I could and took a deep breath and did what I could do best right now.... scream...

_ "Oliver!!!" _

Oliver's Pov

I was simply minding my own business, feeding my kitty-cat, to which I had almost forgotten to feed the poor thing! He meowed happily and I thought it was so cute, the way he spoke to me in his own language. Either way, I was quite tired and I needed to put my little Poppet and myself to bed for another busy day of baking tomorrow. I can't afford (Y/n) to be sleeping on the job!

All of a sudden I hear her screaming and my instincts knew immediately something was wrong. Someone was hurting my poor cuppycake! I got up and went into the room to investigate and I was at first overwhelmed by all of the things going on. Is was so rude of me to suddenly look upon my Poppet in her indecent state! She was looking out the window and I knew it was rude to keep staring at her and then I saw Allen and James.

_ I thought I made it absolutely clear to leave us alone. _

I knew I had to get them before it is too late as my sweetheart deserved a proper apology and explanation for their atrocious behavior. I grab the knives from my pocket and went right over to the window, tugging it open and then flinging the helpful little things at them. I turn to (Y/n), giving her my best reassuring smile "I'll have to attend to some business as of now!" I also told her to take a bath or shower as I might be a while or so trying to catch up with the two. I saw them running in the opposite direction as I helped myself out the window as fast as I could - they won't escape, they simply can't~!

I run after them as I throw my knives in their direction to slow them down and I could almost get them and make them suffer~! All of a sudden they disappear down into a alleyway and I didn't follow them As I watched them, they were limping. Absolutely perfect to catch up with the two ungentlemanly people.

I slow to a walk and go around the main street, aware I was smiling all over as I was so happy that they were rather silly in taking that escape route. Once they came around at the other end, they'll only be met with a blunt knife! I haven't had the time to sharpen them today, but I was planning to do so tomorrow. All of a sudden there was the other end and I could hear footsteps coming closer. Ah! This was absolutely wonderful!

With my best and fastest reaction I stab them in the legs and I try to tackle them. I ended getting a kick in the face which really hurt! However, they seemed to be stuck to the floor, lucky me, I've managed to pin the naughty children down. They complained loudly as I pondered on how to keep them quiet as I trace the blades of my leftover knives into their legs and arms and backs. I could barely think for all of their pleads, but how could I pity them when they've done something so atrocious? Then an idea popped into my head and I do something that I did to them when they were younger that stopped them misbehaving like little thugs. I use my hands to pull at their ears as hard as I could.

They suddenly squirm about, swearing like sailors. "Well!" I ended up saying, thoroughly disappointed, "You two need to apologize, go to the naughty corner and think about what you've done!"

I had a teensy bit of a hard time taking them back to my home but, not too much fuss was done except for that horrid swearing! It was always somewhat easy when I pulled their ears a bit more with a small amount of force to get them to relatively behave, I bring them upstairs and through my broken door and into the bedroom. There I see my poor Poppet quivering most terribly underneath the bed covers as I smile at her. "I'm back! Now, you two, apologize right now, or else!"

They barely mumbled out a sour sorry and I wasn't pleased at all. I thought I raised them to be at least a little more respectful than this! It was easily to make them stand up straight and say a proper, meaningful sorry to my Poppet when I discovered I had one more knife and announced it, just in case anyone needed it for a lend. However, my darling tried to say that it was all her fault for not closing the curtains when she was changing in the first place. I thought this rather silly! I mean, one wouldn't expect such impolite acts to be brought on by someone else.

All of those sorties, I realized that it was practically the crack of dawn and that I needed to get to work. I barely had the chance to sleep, but there's no problem in wasting one little night I suppose! I ask my Poppet to get me some rope so I can bound the two to give teach them more of a long-term punishment. When (Y/n) came with the ropes she looked absolutely exhausted and white, the poor thing! I told her she has to go to sleep at this point, even though I was a teensy bit tired myself.

Using what I hoped were my best knots, I bound them up, hands, legs, ankles, arms and all. I was quite a bit of work to drag them over to a corner facing the wall but, it had to be done.

Allen's Pov

I called out, "Doll! Hey DOLL!" I heard her say, "My name is not 'Doll' Its (Y/n). And I'm tired good night." I hear the bed creaking and the sound of sheets rustling. I sigh being frustrated and look over at the f*cking sh*thead and he is... CONCENTRATING? ON F*CKING WHAT?!?! I shake my head and talk to the Doll again. "We just want to ask you questions without Oliver around. He can be pretty F*CKING scary. And he does nothing but, butt into the conversation..." I growl a bit at that F*CKING PINK AND NEON BLUE B*STARD.

Suddenly I feel a smack on my head and hear the stupid A**hat talk, "Stop that, eh?! You are scaring the poor girl you F*CKING R****D!!!! Now, (Y/n) we really do just want to talk it's just we don't want to talk here because Oliver interrupts EVERYTHING. And I'm serious about that soon he'll be up here in his apron with a plate of cupcakes and his _'special tea'_. So will you willingly let us take you somewhere to talk or do we have to do it by force, eh?"

James' Pov

I hear her say, "OK but, I think I should write a note so Ollie doesn't think you kidnapped me and comes looking for even more blood." I nod my head as she goes to get a piece of paper to write the note. I turn to the idea-less a**hat and contemplate if I should even untie him at all. Eh. I should do it anyways UGH. So I do and we get into another swear fight and I see the girl flinch. I apologize and punch Al to make him apologize as well.

She places the note on her bed and I ask her if she is ready, she nods her head and I pick her up while Al opens the window. We go out the window and close it back down so he cant just jump out of the window for us. Then, we just jump down from the ledge and land safely on the ground and run away.

 


	11. Inquiry

Oliver's Pov

I had to eventually leave the trio to their own business, especially as my poppet had to have her sleep before sunrise had come and she has to come back down again to do her work. I had decided that while I do all of my work in preparing for today's business, I'll make some extra-special cuppycakes and some of my tea to bring up to the lot if they're peckish or so. I kept an ear out for the floor above me, should I hear anything suspicious going on. I did hear a couple of mumbles and thumps and even yelling at one point. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but I do hope it was good, positive things that they were complaining about, like life for example.

After a while, I heard nothing much going on upstairs and I just assumed they're finished complaining oh-so-helplessly about life and how it can be unfair. I was almost finished icing me cupcakes at one point and I so wanted to impress (Y/n) and maybe Allen and James - if they had been very good boys - can have a couple for themselves and a nice refreshing cup of tea with my secret enhancements that I add. I did have second thoughts on considering on going up since it'd be rude to wake my sweetheart up, but needs must, I supposed! I could always leave the tray on the dressing table and simply ignore the two boys if they choose to mouth me off. They are still in disgrace until they beg for mercy...

I arrange everything on a tray to make the carrying of my special tea and cuppycakes easier and head upstairs by the time the sun had starting rising. I still didn't hear anything, even behind the door, to which I found very odd indeed! I open the door and I found myself in a completely empty room and oh my goodness didn't I tell them to stay put?? I put my tray onto the dressing table and felt this strange frustration over me for some reason.

I press my lips together and tried to laugh and kids with myself. They could just be playing a game on me, but by the time I searched around just in case, I got this sudden urge to simply tip over my tea tray and stab a knife into the wall but I stopped myself just in time. If I were to make a hole, I'd have to repair it and either way, it'd ruin the lovely wallpaper...

I see the coils of rope on the floor and calmly picked them up, twisted them hard to see if it would relieve my anger and put them on the bed. I contemplated on how they could have possibly undone the ropes. The window wasn't open... Well, at least they were polite about escaping however I couldn't get over the abruptness and rudeness of the leaving! I mean, the note she left had said _'I've left for a while Oliver with Al and James. I'll be back soon, so don't worry at all. I promise.'_ to which I felt wasn't explanation enough... I resisted the desperate urge to think of as many tortures as I could for those two naughty boys. At the very least they could have told me!

I leave the room after cleaning the room and go ahead to my kitchen. I take along my best knives to put in my pockets. Time to go search for my lost love and perhaps slash a couple of throats in order to find her. It's simply a matter of asking where a lost little poppet was.

Reader's POV

On the way to the restaurant one of the males noticed that I was still in my p.js so they took me, more like dragged me, to a thrift store and bought me some cheap but, sturdy clothes. And we continued on our way to a good restaurant.

Upon arriving at a nice family restaurant [ to Americans think of Dave's & Busters, to the other awesome people think of a family restaurant meets a video game arcade, a very awesome arcade] we are seated and we eat and play tons of video games. Then we sit down near a bar and Al and James order some drinks and a soda for me.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Allen blurts out, "So did our Stupid Sh*t-headed Pansy A**ed brother kidnap you??"

James then groans and face-palms as I gaped at Allen in shock. Al shrugs his shoulders and exclaims, "What?!" and James smacks him upside the head and says, "You Stupid A**-hat!! UGH!! (Y/n), we just want to know if he kidnapped you or if somehow you went willingly..."

I give him a confused look, he then continues, "Cause Oliver tends to have a habit of finding cute beings and taking them without second thought. and then has them help out in the Bakery. And then when they learn of his 'secret ingredient' they freak out and Oliver then kills them and makes them into some sort of special."

I stare awe-struck, I didn't know about the others but, at least I was his now, and I have never heard James talk so much before. James coughs a bit and rubs his throat before chugging down some of his drink.

I giggle a bit before I sit up straight and clear my throat. Both Ruby and Violet orbs are on me, as I say, "I went willingly..." I give them a sweet smile before Allen stands up, his face set in a scowl and fists bang on the table shouting, "BULLSHIT!!" he was going to say more but, James punched his head hard and slapped his hand over his Allen's mouth and sat back down dragging Allen with him.

After sitting down with a pissed off Allen, whom still had his mouth covered by James' hand, James motioned to me to continue. I start out unsure, "Hmm, I don't know where to start but, I guess I'll start with the day my mother was killed... And end with today~!" I smile sweetly and began my tale, while beckoning them closer so I'm not overheard.

From the time when I left my house to my day at school to me being taken in by Oliver to me setting fire to my school until now, they stayed silent and listened. James was the first to break the silence, "So... You really did go willingly?" he earned a nod, and he nods in return.

Allen, now free from his brother's huge hand, states, "Well now F*CKING WHAT?!?" James says in an irritated tone, "I don't know you fucking a**-hat! We thought she was kidnapped like the others!!", he sighs and turns his head towards me, "Would you like to get to know us better? After all we might be visiting every now and then...."

I look unsure about getting to know them... After all they saw me naked when I was getting dressed, but I figured what's the harm in getting to know people? After all knowing about Oliver's killing methods doesn't phase me in the least, it kind of fascinates me. I say, "Sure... Although I'm still cautious of you two..." James nods in understanding while Allen just stares off being the perv he is.

Allen then gets an idea,"OH! Wanna play more games?!" I perk up to this and agree, James does as well. We all get up and go back towards the games making people stare at us weirdly because Allen was being a weirdo going "YAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! VIDEO GAMES!!!!!! Where's the ones you get to kill people?!?!" while his eyes are shining with weird kind of mirth. I hold in my giggles and failing while James just sighs and shakes his head while rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "Why Me?". I laugh even harder.

Oliver's Pov

I wandered the streets, trying to smile and hum to myself although I was desperately worried and oh-so-angry right now~! Anger is practically a distant emotion for me but I don't feel so pleasant when I'm cross... Either way, where on earth could they be? I get an idea towards meself and I hide in an alleyway, intent on threatening the next unfortunate person!

I then grab this lovely young poppet and I keep her quiet by simply holding her shoulders down. "So~!" I said in my friendliest~ voice possible. I didn't want to scare her in being a tattle-tale do it? "Have you seen a girl with two big ruffians, one dark hair and bat the other with a hockey stick?" She shakes her head, looking awfully scared for some reason. However, I let her go, even more ruffled than before but needs must I suppose oh dear this better not take long...

I go through countless people as I simply felt even more desperate after countless no's and head shakings. I felt so close to whisking out my knife and simply slaughtering the street just to get an answer. However, I kept my tongue. It would go down terribly if I had to wash my mouth out with soap for swearing! Eventually, one little poppet told me that they were headed into this restaurant/'arcade' kind of thingy. I let her go and went on my merry way, as I finally felt my rising 'anger' drain out of me. It was sweet, comforting to know where they now are... like a cupcake on a lovely morning! Also, not a single drop of blood had to be shed, how lovely!

I find the restaurant that she was speaking of and I let myself in. Goodness, it was hot, loud and crowded, not my sort of place at all! At least it's sanitary, as far as the eye could see. I peer around without trying to be impolite. Suddenly, I spot my dear little (Y/n) in this game area and she was playing some sort of game - with Allen and James??

I waste no time going over however as I simply flung myself onto her. I hugged her tight as I dragged her away from those ruffians who were playing this shooting game. How dare they... it's so much better to use knives, guns make far too much noise on a murdering spree, it's simply useless! "What on earth are you doing darlings?" I ask, desperate for answers as I clutched my sweetie-pie-poppet. Allen glared at me in a rather hostile way since I've interrupted the game "Come to the table and we'll explain."

I followed them to a table that was quite nice for this place and sat down still clinging to my poppet. She was apologizing profoundly enough, but it was still so naughty of her to go off without breathing a word! They all explain to me a not-quite-so-reasonable explanation. I felt intimidated in fact that they actually asked whether she went willingly. Of course she did, why else is she so rosy-cheeked and happy? All the others were naughty in the end, they intended to tattle-tale like the apparent meanies they were! At least most of them made a good batch of cupcakes...

"Here, I need to go to the bathroom..." (Y/n) whispered, standing up and blushing in such a cute way I almost fainted. I stand up, happy to accompany her to the toilets. However she tugged away from me, saying she an bring herself to the toilet. I begged back, someone might hurt her! "It's only the toilets in a public place Ollie!" she said, sound exasperated as she started to stride off "Don't worry, I'll be back right quick! I promise!" I wanted to go with her but those meanies Allen and James held me back. Oh butterscotch, I guess I'll have to hope for her safe return...

Reader-Chan's Pov

Oh that Oliver! Wanting to go to the bathroom with me? I draw the line there. I enter the bathroom and do my business and then I wash my hands. I slowly go back to the table and sit back down and in 3... 2... 1... Oliver's arm is now re-attached to mine. Oh goody, sure I love the attention he gives me but, there is such a thing as 'Personal Space'!!

I talk to Allen and James more before Oliver decides I'm getting too close to them and says, "Sorry but now we must leave!" he then 'humphs' and turns around on his heels and marches out of the awesome place, while dragging me with him. I turn around and give them a look that says sorry. Good thing I asked for their numbers before Oliver came...

 


	12. Revenge Is So Sweet~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING!!!!!!! IF YOU ARE FAINT AT OR OF HEART PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS!!!!!!! IF YOU ARE A STUBBORN BUTT, HAVE A BUCKET NEAR-BY JUST INCASE!!!!! I HAVE FOREWARNED YOU LUV~ Masi!!!

-Sometime in August-

Oliver sighed a little as he strolled down the nicely-lit street, wondering if he was quite lost. However, just like in any situation, he was smiling all over his face, trying to keep his positive attitude under control. By that statement, make his happy presence even more radiant than before. Reason why he was so chipper? Well, he was doing something for his dear poppet, his only one that he would gladly shed blood for.

It was earlier that day that he observing (Y/n) closely and seeing that hint of bewilderment to her face. She'd gone out earlier today and came back rather... off. He surprised her with a kiss and a cupcake and had persistently asked about her funny mood, to which she kept denying that there was something wrong with her. After much childish pestering and sweet-talk, she finally muttered something about seeing some people in the school fire at the local shops. (Y/n) saw them, but they didn't see her but it seemed to have sparked anger within her. Why in all of the bloody hell were they alive?

This got Oliver's mind going into a spin and he wheedled more information out of her, going wide-eyed and pleading until she accidentally-on-purpose revealed the address of the three girls in the bully gang that tormented her - mentally, physically, emotionally, spiritually... It was then he set out that very night, heavily armed, but not at _all_ suspicious looking.

All of a sudden, he saw a sign which read '(street/name of person you hate)' and he giggled to himself "Ah! Quite perfect if I have to say so myself!" He walked quicker down the street, fingering his pockets which were bulging with certain, shiny, sharpened objects. He counted the houses along the street until he got to number 17. He stood there creepily, observing a way in as he kept to the shadow and coverage of the car parked in the driveway. All of the lights in the house was out, considering it was around midnight. He paced up the driveway to get as close as he could until he actually saw a window open. It was only open a crack, but if he slipped his fingers in he could easily ease it open...

He snapped his special gloves on with a sickening ' _snap_ ' grinning like the Cheshire Cat as he casually took a ladder from the side of a fence and propped it up against the wall where it just reached the window. It had occurred to him that this window may lead him to a bedroom completely not the girl's but if it were the parent's bedroom, he could easily take them down and go for the daughter. He climbed up confidently, tutting a quick little tune to himself, in his awfully cheery mood when he was out at night.

His bright blue eyes peered in the crack and he recognized a shower, a loo and a sink. Going stealthily while breathing heavily to stop himself laughing like an idiot out of the enjoyment, he pushed open the window, to which it was lucky it didn't squeak or creak. He climbed in after careful observation, and opened the bathroom door, dragging one of his knives out.

Upon looking in, he recognized girly things, like stuffed teddies and toys, pink stuff, giant posters of 1D and Justin Beiber... Who in the world were they, pampered city boys? He crept in, looking at the bed in the corner where a steadily rising figure was sleeping. Ollie walked over and stood over her, breathing...

There wasn't even a shriek as he suddenly sliced the knife right through the throat. All that came out was a gargle and a large cough, to which it splattered his face with warm, sticky substance. He tasted it on his tongue from his teeth, iron and salt, a lovely mixture. The light immediately went out of her eyes as he took out the knife, her jugular gushing red onto the pale-pink sheet. Then, as if he was slicing a loaf of bread with a blunt knife, he chopped open her chest to find the internal organs. He was grinning all the way through and he quickly found the central power, the no-longer-beating heart.

Oliver grabbed the heart and attempted to pull it out, feeling warm, gloopy blood slip down his wrists. He sawed off the tubes and placed the heart beside him on the bed. He actually sat down on the edge of the bed and he took one of the stuffed teddy bear, smearing it with blood from his gloves. He sawed open the chest of the teddy bear with precision, taking out the wool stuffing with relish as he hummed some sort of insane tune. Then he took the heart and stuffed it into the teddy bear's chest. He tossed the stuffed thing behind him and proceeded with the same method with each of her cuddly toys, filling each with one organ from her chest. In spite of the cheerful humming, he was as quiet as a mouse, seeing as no-one seemed to have come in to check on the girl bully.

 _'What bad, silly parents!'_ he simply thought to himself, stuffing the trails of intestines into a large cuddly polar bear toy. By this point, the part of the bedroom with Ollie and the dead, lifeless girl was splattered with blood as the body kept spurting and oozing out, spattering the wall and further on down to the floor in specks.

Gracefully he stood up and he put his hand over his mouth, clamping his mouth shut should he let out a long insane laughter. He walked quietly out the room and back into the bathroom. Casually, he soaked the facecloth underneath the warm running tap and washed the blood off of his gloves and face and ran the soapy rag over his shoes, wanting to make sure he didn't make any silly mistakes of leaving too long a trail that could lead to where he could be camping out to hunt for more fresh blood.

All of a sudden, he heard the door in the bedroom creak open and then the most blood-curdling female scream met his ears which made him jump. "Time to go~" he said giddily to himself, hauling himself out the window and quickly climbing down the ladder, knocking it over as he ran on to the other side of the street, taking cover in a bush. He looked about as he heard the screams and gasps and thumpings in the house he'd just been in. Hmm, he'd better polish off those last two girls before the police starting trying to search for him. He paced around the outside of the house, scanning to try and find a way in and this made him a little miffed. All of a sudden, his ears pricked up and he heard the thin wailing of a police siren in the distance.

"Oh butterscotch, do they have to make it so difficult for me?" sighed Oliver. He decided to throw caution to the wind and hid out in a dark area where there were bushes and a tree for coverage in the front garden at the front wall of the house, where if you looked out the window there, he wasn't to be able to be seen immediately.

A terribly noisy police car drew up and Ollie stared at it and held his breath a little as the men climbed out the car. However, they didn't go to his side of the street, just to the house where he did the murder. It was then he noticed the houses up and down the street were starting to be lit in several rooms and people in nightdresses and dressing gowns were starting to wander out the street in confusion. There was a great fuss and panic starting to be kicked up as adults and straggling children started to go around the police car and the house - including the people of the house he was targeting.

The parents passed by him without noticed, clearly not paying attention to the brightly-coloured crouched man half-hidden in the shadows. A child didn't come out and Oliver almost jumped up nosily to sneak inside and slash once again. He waited patiently until he was absolutely sure no-one was looking his way.

Padding away silently he slipped his way to the open door and found himself in the hallway. He didn't know how long he had at all, so he immediately climbed up the stairs to look for the girl. However, upon reaching the top of the stairs he saw the shivering body of a 4-year-old. "Daddy??" he said, looking up at Ollie.

Oliver started with a jolt but he kept his cool, hiding his knife. "Shush... go back to bed and go to sleep, dearie," he whispered playfully, pointing to the open door to which he guessed was his bedroom. The boy stared up and then nodded innocently. He toddled back to his bedroom and Ollie shut his door after him, letting out a sigh of relief. He was glad that the light wasn't on so the boy wouldn't be able to have quite an accurate description of him...

All of a sudden, the next door opened and this time, it was the teenager, looking cranky and like she had her beauty sleep disturbed. Her eyes went wide as she squeaked "What the hell are you doing here, get out you homo!" Oliver sucked in a breath and grinned wide as he lunged forwards and grabbed her night shirt. She was about to give a shriek but he stoppered her mouth by yanking back her head and shoving in the knife down her throat. Blood splayed everywhere in a satisfactory manner. He'd shoved it in so far that the tip of the knife was poking through the skin where the front of the throat was. That, was how far he went...

Her knees buckled and crumpled as the knife stayed lodged in firmly down her throat. He pondered on what to do to her next until he bent down and tried to shove in the knife even more. He'd pushed so hard that the tip of the knife ripped through the skin, small, but red and slimy. He'd brought at least seven more knifes expertly hidden on his person so he might as well play a quick game before doing.

"How many knifes can you stuff in one's throat~" he sang quietly, pushing in a second knife as the mouth was starting to fill up with a pool of blood, but that didn't matter. The second knife didn't go in as far, but it was quite impressive. He then slotted in a third... a fourth... and finally, after struggling to find one last extra space, he started putting in the fifth knife. As he finally managed to slot in the last one, the corners of the mouth suddenly split right across the cheeks and a small wave of blood gushed down the chin and to the white carpet, staining it even more. The knives shifted a little, but they stayed down the throat.

"Oopsy-daisy!" shrugged Oliver, standing up and wiping his bloody shoes politely on the white carpet. Silently he left the corpse and shut the door after him, giggling happily. He rushed downstairs and out the house and the first thing he saw the group of people gathering like moths around a light at the house of the crime scene and the two vehicles - the police car and ambulance. Goodness, he had so much fun playing his little _'game'_ that he almost forgot they were there!

Now, he just needed to travel down the street to the very last house, and then his night was done ... He then took to his heels fast and quietly ran down the street, where no-one had been disturbed by the police sirens or the commotion - yet. He finally reached 28 (street/name of person you hate) and he stood there again, half-planning how he was going to top off his last two killings with even sweeter methods. This was, after all, the leader of those mean, horrid girls who bullied his sweetheart.

After a while of getting lost in his thoughts, he decided to try and find his way in. There didn't seem to be any immediate way in, as he could tell by the securely shut windows and doors. It wasn't until he wasted another 5 minutes of his precious time until he found he was actually able to open a gate that led around the side of the house and into the garden. He strolled in, stumbling a little because of the dark. As he intruded into the back garden, there was a sudden sound of a large dog barking and he jumped. It was then he saw a drooling, teeth-filled mouth of a Rottweiler, barking fit to burst.

"Good doggy??" Oliver whispered, standing back in nervousness, actually feeling rather put off by the big beefy creature. He then saw that it was attached to a steel pole at the edge of the garden by a chain hooked onto the colour. It was too risky to put down, giving the teeth on that bloody thing. Then he heard commotion going on inside the house of the back garden he was in and he barely had time to react before the door opened and there was a yell of "What the hell are you doing there, ya b*stard?!" It was in a matter of seconds that Oliver knew he had to go. One, he saw him and two, he had done such excessive swearing. "Time for you to die then," grinned Ollie, darting forwards and slashing at the throat and then stabbing through the heart. 'Dodged a bullet!' he smiled, going into the house and looking about, but hearing the whole house starting to buzz with activity from the still barking dog.

As he was rushing up the stairs, he crashed into a woman on the steps. She barely gave a scream before he dragged the cold, sharp blade against her throat and leaving her for dead, feeling a little desperate. "Oh how risky this is~!" he muttered underneath his breath but, he felt the such giddiness that it was easy to let go of his worries and kill, kill, kill!

He opened the first door he laid eyes on and inside was the girliest room he'd ever seen, chock-full of stuff that many average teenagers would give their arm and leg for. This was clearly the room of the bully. But, she must have been an extremely deep sleeper, as he heard a rather loud pig-like snore emitting form the lump in the bed and he had to stifle his laughter hard. He shut the door quietly, hearing more activity on the floor he was on. Next he found a key on the dressing table that was amongst the clutter of perfumes and make-up and nail varnishes.

Locking the door, he saw the leader of the bullies stir, mumbling and groaning in her sleep. Now, the people were going to call the police... and try and go and ram the door down silly... He wanted as much time as he wanted to torture the living hell out of her. He walked round to the other side of the dresser after locking the door with an ominous click. Then he proceeded to push the heavy dresser right in front of the door, blocking it as best as he could. A couple of things rolled off the smashed onto the ground. Screams of other human beings echoed through the house. Now was his wonderfully 'convenient' chance before the police broke down the door.

 _'Wouldn't you know it? She's still asleep, the silly dear!'_ thought Ollie, looking at the heavily sleeping girl as he padded over, grinning widely. He openly let out a giggle as he grabbed the fluffy covers and whipped it off with a flourish. The little brat blinked and mumbled "Huh, huh??"

As fast as lightning he grabbed the collar of her nightdress, choking her in the process as he dragged her out of her warm bed. She laid sprawled on the ground, coughing and trying to get air back into her lungs. The first things she yelled in a high-pitched wail "HELP!!!", "Oh~ no one can hear you sweetie, you're staying with me for the last moments of your insufficient life~" softly trilled Oliver, not bothered to hold her down since she had no possible escape.

He spotted the portable telly on top of her dresser and he talked to her sweetly "Wait here love!" Giving a pull of the box off the shelf, he carried it right over, the thing not too light, but not too heavy either. The stupid bully was still cowering on the floor. "This will only sting until your death dearie!" said Oliver, putting emphasis on the word 'dearie' in this overly sugary tone.

"Wait, what do you mean b-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence as her legs were crushed and smashed horribly underneath the telly box. The glass shards had obviously stabbed right through her legs as a pool of warm blood started to gather and spread out. Her screams were as if she'd seen the bloody devil himself as tears streamed down her eyes. It looked like she was screaming so much that her uvula would burst and fill her mouth with blood.

She was still whimpering and screaming like a lunatic as Oliver picked up several large bottles of nail varnish off the dresser and started to twist the tops open. He could hear people fussing and calling from outside the bedroom door, but he ignored them, going back over to the girl. Ollie knelt beside her and poured the contents of the stuff down her throat forcefully. She gasped and spluttered, choking and going red as she tried to fight for air. She looked like she was going to projectile vomit everywhere. "Don't be sick now~!" Oliver whisper-talked happily "We're just getting onto the fun, fun stuff! Just stay still poppet, alrighty?"

The bully was screaming and crying and coughing, to which the man took absolutely no pity on. Then, he started slicing open her stomach, similar to the fashion he did to the first girl, grinning madly all over. He took careful pains to avoid the heart as he cut around the rib-cage, trying not to pierce vital organs that would kill her. He wanted her to stay alive as long as she could...

He started to rip the intestines out as she writhed and shrieked, shaking violently in pain as blood spluttered everywhere on the floor. "Stop it!! PLEASE!!" she yelled hoarsely, her back arching as more intestine was pulled out as casually as a rope. It was a horribly lovely sight, her stomach was open and she was only splitting the cut skin more by stretching and fidgeting. When Ollie finished pulling out and detaching the tube-like organ, he announced "Dress-up time~ we'll make you look SO pretty!" He started to decorate her neck and chest with her own guts, wrapping it round and round until the slimy thing almost suffocated her and it hung off like a hug scarf. So much blood, but so wonderfully warm and wet, so addictive!

She was still wheezing for breath, the nail varnish clearing starting to take a turn on her stomach and mouth as she coughed up a little bit of watery sick. It ran down her cheek in a disgusting fashion but it didn't faze Ollie that much, it wasn't like he was doing to touch her mouth. Now that was the long group of intestines taken care of, time for the smaller bit that he'd chopped off in advance to do something a little different. He picked it up off the floor, squeezing it hard as bloody ran down his wrists, hearing the increasing activity of panicky people behind the door screaming for the girl. He still had time, he didn't need to rush, not until the police were involved in breaking down the door.

It was then he grabbed one of her teddy bears and tied the piece of intestine in a flopping, bloody bow around the short neck. He tucked it beside the sobbing girl, smiling maliciously. That smile seemed to mock everywhere unholy right now as it stretched from ear to ear. He then yanked out the liver, ripping it out as she gave a loud, long yell, obviously in pain as she started to cough off deep red blood that mixed in with the sick, all over her intestine 'scarf'.

He proceeded to rip the kidneys out, squatting over her and pulling so hard that she was lifted up momentarily until he's managed to rip both off. All she could do now was squeak and sob quietly, tears streaming down her eyes as she coughed up more blood and vomit as she started to choke on her own mixture of stomach bile. Half her stomach was empty, but Oliver knew how to make that gaping hole of nothingness and blood look a little more 'colourful', per say.

He sat up again and gathered as much girl stuff as possible in his arms - her mobile phone, more stuffed animals, makeups, nail varnishes and the likes. Walking over to the girl, she looked up at him with big pleading, bleary eyes, silently begging if she could be spared. Ollie snubbed her completely by whispering above her face, "Oh dear, but you tormented my little poppet, and you simply are a bad girl and must take punishment!"

As he said that, he dumped everything into her stomach, filling it to the brim with leaking nail varnish bottles and broken items, piercing the flesh on her backside around the spine. She could barely scream, only a hint of life left as more red gushed out her mouth in oozing, sticky, moist waves. The bedroom floor was absolutely covered by now, way to the point where blood had started to swish around the furniture in the way. Finally, Oliver knelt down beside her, grinning eerily right in her face "Bye-bye then~ hope to never see you alive again!" And with that he sawed the heart right out her chest and stuffed it hard into her open gaping mouth. She didn't look at all a pretty sight, organs everywhere, her stomach filled with stuff, an organ in her mouth and a blood-splattered teddy-bear right by her side.

He could barely admire his work before he heard ferocious thumping from behind the door and a yell of "This is the police coming in!!" The door lock looked like as if it was going to give way any minute...

A very flustered, happy and blood-soaked Oliver immediately went over to the bedroom window and luckily found it unlocked. He pushed it right open and found himself with a one-storey drop. He honestly didn't know whether he should take the risk. There was another thump and the sound of cracking wood. "Oh well, better now than never!" he giggled nervously, swinging out and shutting his eyes as he gripped by his hands. Thank goodness that dog was chained up as that window led to the back garden where he came in. He suddenly heard the door being smashed properly open and he let go, feeling himself falling until he was met with hard earth.

His eyes snapped open and he felt a little sore... however, he was safely in the back garden, a successful fall 'Oh goody~ I'm still alive!' thought Oliver ecstatically, jumping up and making a break for it, dropping his bloodied knife in the process. But that didn't matter, he hadn't left a single hand print on it because of his lucky killing gloves. Upon going through the back garden gate, he saw a police car and two men parked out front. They were turned away from where he was, so if he could just sneak by as quiet as a mouse...

Oliver crept past as the incompetent guards took no notice of the man in the shadows, their backs turned. As soon as he thought he crept out of their peripheral vision, he took to sprinting fast, panting a little. No-one seemed to be chasing him as he went down the road opposite going from the last two houses he'd been at. Yes, it was a longer way, but he had little chance of the police suddenly arriving there.

It was after 5 minutes later he'd managed to run back to the town and then he slowed his pace, a great tearing stitch in his side. "Oh dearie me, that was just wonderful going there!" he said to himself, walking at a leisurely pace, gasping a little as he went along the familiar roads back to home. He was quite tired, but he was so lovingly covered and soaked in thick, red fluid that he didn't want to have a nice bubble-bath when he got back home to greet (Y/n). He eventually reached his bakery, taking off his gloves and then opening it with clean, untarnished hands. He locked the door after him and went upstairs to where (Y/n) was waiting for him.

She was waiting, in the living room with a cup of tea and biscuits. She saw him and grinned nearly as wide as him. However, before she could ask, Oliver exclaimed in a joyous tone "It was so much fun Poppet~ please tell me the next time you need me to kill someone~!"

 


	13. Kidnapping

-Near the end of September-

I kept humming constantly a couple of days later as your mind was plagued with the worries of Lexa. I'd been through so much excitement that I had actually forgotten about her, as if she didn't even exist. I felt extremely bad as you went up to Oliver later that afternoon, looking extremely desperate. "Ollie, dear?" I asked, hugging him in a cute manner, putting on a sad face, just in case he needed coaxing.

"Aw~ are you alright sweetie-pie-poppet?" he asked, hugging me back. However, he was covered in flour from baking as he was making cupcakes to stock up on his supplies in the bakery so I was smeared with it. "Hmm... can I go out and visit Lexa at the hospital please~?" I begged, going wide-eyed. Ollie couldn't help but give into that sweet little face of mine.

"Hm, alright sweetheart, you can go. Now, unfortunately, I can't accompany you like a gentleman, since business is busy today but I expect you back in at least an hour and a half~ I'll need help with baking and serving today, hm~?" he said, going back to stirring his cupcake batter. "Thanks!" I smiled at him gratefully and I left on my way.

I reached the hospital in no time at all, going to various desks and hallways as I tried to find the comatose ward. Eventually a jolly, kind nurse helped me along my merry way and I came upon Lexa's room. I suddenly felt scared, wondering how horrible she might look all stiff and dead-like in bed... However, I heard familiar soft sniffles and sobbings coming from the room and this gave you enough courage to politely knock on the door and walk in. Ms. Danonia, her mother, was dabbing at her face as she stared at her pale, lifeless daughter surviving on machines and tubes.

"Hey..." I whispered, my throat closing up as I sat down on the spare seat beside her. "Hello (Y/n) my dear..." she sniffed, patting my shoulder. There was an awkward silence as I stared at Lexa sadly, tears brimming in my eyes. Then, Ms. Danonia said "She looks so peaceful lying there... but I can't stand the silence, I hope she wakes up soon." Her voice started to break down "I-It's all my fault, I should have checked her with the doctor more, I should have looked after her better!"

I tried to say in my most solemn voice, awkwardly hugging her "You know Lexa, would she really have even went to a Hospital willingly??" I realised I sounded so goofy saying that, that the both of us started chuckling at how true I sounded, although tears were starting to trickle down my cheeks in despair. "Yes..." sighed Ms. Danonia, standing up as she gave her eyes one last wipe. She passed me down a handkerchief as well. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee... Do you want me to bring you up something?"

I didn't want to have her spend her money on me, especially in her time of grieving so I shook my head. She left and I shifted my seat closer to Lexa's bed. I gripped her hand tightly. Even in a coma, she still looked rather pretty... "Hey Lexa, it's me (Y/n)!" I said, hoping that she was able to hear me as I smiled "Things had been going great and all, though I've been missing you like CRAZY!" I went on a tirade about Oliver, and the day out with Allen and Matthew and what had happened. I hoped that inside in my best friend's mind, that she was laughing, agreeing with me, making excited and snarky remarks. This made me feel so much better.

Ms. Danonia eventually came back, looking a bit better, but still watery-eyed and tired-looking. "I'm back. I suppose you have to go soon. I don't want to be rude, but friend visitors can't stay for long... I hope you understand. I know if Alexa was here she would be all, 'Nope ya ain't goin' nowhere (Y/n)!!' Ahaha" I nodded and chuckled along with her agreeing with her imitation of Lexa. We talked a little bit more before I left, feeling somewhat happier, but also somewhat more depressed than I started off...

I wandered down the streets, whistling casually to myself to lift my spirits. I then gave a bit of a yawn. Visiting to hospitals were honestly more tiring than I'd imagined... As I passed by an alleyway, I saw that a dark figure loomed over by my side. I turned my head only for my mouth and vision to be covered by two human hands. I screamed and kicked but this boy was clearly older and inherited great strength. Then, I heard a familiar voice hiss in my ear "Shut up or I'll take your panties off on the spot..!!"

Oliver's Pov

I couldn't help but think of my poppet the whole time she was away visiting. At least she told me this time around, or else she would have had to face dire consequences for disobeying me multiple times! Unfortunately though, an hour and a half ticked by and I just knew she was in trouble. Not unless today's buses or taxis were running late but oh dear I'm running so late with my own business~!! I hadn't swept it, I hadn't gave it a good scrubbing sine last week, it's a silly disgrace! Oh well, (Y/n)'s safety matters to me so much more than my love for cuppycakes - just by a little bit though!

I try to clear off and serve the customers in double-quick times, even letting the meanie ones go! When the shop is finally empty for now and all orders had been filled out, I flipped over the sign to 'closed' and set out to look for my lost little lamb... again.

Reader-chan's Pov

I was roughly thrown onto a dirty, rickety bed in some kind of rubbish motel room. I was sickened by the conditions of the room but I had other matters to pursue - my kidnapper. "What in the hell do you want me for!?" I blustered, feeling anger bubbling up inside of me but also quickly boiling down as my suspicions were confirmed as I recognised the male. It was my perverted brother, Axel...

"Shut up you b*tch," he snarl, looking defensive "Don't even THINK of ruining this for me, I'm on parole cause those b*stards can't even prove I even touched that man..." Axel looked extremely hot and hasty as he stepped closer to me. I curled up a little away from him in fear, staring at him as I growled in defence "What in the hell are you going to do to me?!"

He suddenly climbed on top of me and wrestled me about as I shrieked and kicked. However, my arms were forced down as I felt rope starting to tie around my wrists as I wriggled. "Get off me you b*stard!!" I said, feeling my wrists and ankles being tied down to the bed. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate as sweat sprung out my forehead. He started to climb on top of me as tears started to desperately build up in my eyes as I whimpered. He was clearly struggling with lustful excitement as he asked in a rough way "So, how have ya been for the past few days?" He sounded anything but caring.

"I-I-I've been d-doing fine..." I whispered while Axel's eyes stared straight into my own, eying up and down my body, especially my chest. Surprisingly, the conversation went mutually, with lots of moans and swearing coming from him, but I knew, knew, knew it was going to come, that he was going to DO it...

"Why the hell aren't you in school, you playing truant?" I shook my head, but I could feel that sudden insanity rising up in me as I giggled lightly, my laughter rising as my back arched a little. Axel stared at how incredibly dark my face had become as I laughed creepily, "I -heeheehee- BURNED it all~ down, to itsy-bitsy little ashes~! -heeheeheeheehee- INLUDING -heeheehee- most of the people there!" I burst out in manic fits of insane giggles, Oliver was certainly influencing me in my manner of speaking thus far and this really creeped my brother out. His face practically spelled out 'W... T... F...'

"Hey~" I whispered, grinning eerily "Do you want to know all the details of how 'Daddy' is? He's in a big spot of Axe..." Axel stared at you, gritting his teeth "You crazy B*TCH, what's your f*cking problem? Why in f*ckin' hell would I f*ckin' care?!" I gave another round of manic giggles, trying to catch my breath to speak more.

Suddenly, a torrent of words went out my mouth and I was unable to stop it. I gabbed madly about how the both of us are only step-siblings as flashbacks appeared in my mind of that man's bloodied, mangled corpse, many words etched into his skin, grinning insanely as I go on speaking. I hoped he was rotting somewhere in hell, festering away as dozens of flies and maggots fed on his body. By this point I was laughing so much the bed rocked and the floorboards creaked. My brother suddenly growled and ripped my shirt off of me "You f*cking bitch. Enough!!"

I barely gave a reaction as I simply knew that Ollie was going to come in any second and rescue me. He simply had to. However, Axel was stripping me down fast, dragging off my skirt and unclipping my bra. It was then I realised it was too cold in the room and what he was going to do as I struggled a little bit, blinking hopefully towards the door. 'Please hurry, Ollie... Oliver!' I willed as he yanked off my shoes and socks. I felt my breathing grow rapid as he finally stripped my panties off of me and threw them across the room in a wispy heap. He unzipped his trousers pulled down his pants and positioned himself as I opened my mouth to scream.

All of a sudden, the door I'd been eyeing so hopefully burst open and there was Oliver, staring at the both of us. I shrieked at him, my lungs working overtime "Get him off me before he does it!!" Ollie practically stormed over and yanked him off. He expertly whisked a knife out his pockets and slammed him against the wall, the knife already causing a slit in his throat. Axel looked at Oliver's mad, insane grinning face and stupidly tried to play it cool "Now let's not f*ckin' get this all bad, it was a JOKE!"

Oliver immediately plunged the knife straight into his eye and the younger male gave a scream and collapsed to the floor, writhing and twitching with pain as he tried to take the knife out. Blood trickled out his eye in masses and already started to gather in a small pool on the floor.

Ollie ran over to me and then covered his eyes and went red "Oh my goodness, poppet, you're indecent!" "Just release me already!" I yelled, raring to take a knife to simply KILL my brother to hell and back. The man cut off the ropes and I quickly scrabbled to get my crumpled clothes back onto my body. Once I've done so, I spied my brother trying to see through his good eye and crawling towards the door, gasping and coughing. The knife stayed firmly in his eye. I strode over, a grin spread smoothly across my face as I stamped my foot on his back and bent down. I tugged the knife out and took off and threw away the eyeball that was speared on the tip.

"Now..." I breathed out, indicating for Oliver to come over "You shall suffer." Ollie came to me and picked Axel up and held him firmly against the wall, smiling happily as he waited for his turn to smash his head in. With the bloody knife, I did a few quick slashes across Axel's chest, just to warm him up for the pain he was going to endure. Long red lines started to soak through his shirt and arms as he cursed and yelped, obviously feeling the pain. They didn't go in too deep - yet.

"Wait a second..." I said, running over to the bed and grabbing the ropes he used on me. By this point he was struggling, his adrenaline rushing so that even he was able to loosen up Ollie's grip a little and fight back. The both of us pinned him down right proper again and tied his arms and legs together so that he was unable to escape. Oliver suddenly had a bright idea and he grinned maliciously, tapping your shoulder with his blood-stained fingers "Here poppet~ help me lift the bed and put your horrid brother underneath one of the bed legs~!" I did as I was told placing the iron bed leg on his stomach.

"Lift~!" giggled Oliver as the both of us raised the bed above my brother. Suddenly, on the count of three, we dropped it straight down on Axel. The bed leg plunged straight through his stomach as he screamed and spewed up blood at the same time, stabbed right through as we was literally stuck like a body impaled on a pole.

My Lover and I lifted the bed again, but Axel's body practically went up with it as it dripped blood. As his body was lifted up, I could see a sliver of slimy intestines slipping out the hole in his abdomen where his spine had been penetrated. More blood started to gather around and death was oh so obviously very predictable. We repeated the stabbing process faster and faster until his stomach was punctured with thick round holes as his back was arching a little from lying on his small pile of intestines. He was groaning and coughing blood like crazy, growling "I'll... f*cking g-get you for this... I'll f*cking get you for this (Y/n)!!"

"Oh~ you won't be able to, it won't be possible!" I said, dropping the bed on his chest again as he gave another yell. Oliver stared at you curiously as you knelt by Axel's 'lower areas'. I looked at Oliver darkly, grinning a bloody grin as you held up the knife "I recommend you look away, it'd be pretty painful for you to watch..."

Oliver gasped delightfully and turned around, covering his eyes and giggling. I turned to Axel and grinned maliciously, "How would you feel about _castration_??". Blood spurted every cut as Axel shrieked, yelled, wriggled and writhed. His screams were so loud the windows rattled and the floor shook as he thumped his head back. He was in such a world of _PAIN_ and _BLOODSHED_.

Eventually, I flicked away the chopped off body part, _the thing_ hitting the wall and then falling to the floor. Axel's face was mortified, blood gushing out his mouth as he breathed in a hollow, empty fashion. "We'll finish him together Oliver~" I said, and he knelt beside me, staring at what I had done. He giggled nervously, obviously feeling a tad uncomfortable about what I'd done with a man's parts, but still so happy to murder and kill like bloody hell.

"Off with his head~!" we both cried out in unison, thick, red blood dripping down our clothes and curling about our knees and legs. The both of us grabbed either side of my brother's head and simultaneously sawed our knives through again, cutting through veins, straight through the rubbery skin as he choked for one last time. Suddenly, both our knives met together, and Axel's head disconnected with his body and rolled off to another corner of the room, his eye popping and his mouth open with horror.

The both of us clutched each other in joy, giggling happily as I then kissed Oliver's neck. I barely knew if he was blushing or not because half of his face was covered in warm, moist, red liquid. My kisses travelled up his neck to his chin and finally, to his lips. I could taste the rich iron and salt off of his lips as we shared a kiss. I could taste the blood on his tongue and it was simply wonderful~...

'A job well done...' I smugly thought as my brother's body cooled nearby, with Oliver and I still passionately snogging nearby.


	14. Halloween Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive Me For This.... I Was Young When I Wrote This...

-Halloween-

I stared up at the many stars in the sky, almost causing a crick in my neck. I could feel a wild spirit building up in my body. My legs shook half out of the cold and half out of excitement. I had my jacket wrapped around myself, constantly fingering the knife that was deep in my pockets. It was a freshly sharpened one, but I knew it was get so very blunt by the time tonight was all over.

Then I looked down and peered inside the bakery window. "For God's sake, how long are you all taking?" I huffed to myself, seeing the people frantically putting on jackets and grabbing weapons as if they were in a zombie movie. Allen and James looked like they were in a great big sulk while Ollie was looking rather frantic and worried as usual. Suddenly the lights flicked off and the trio burst out the stuffy bakery in a tangle.

"Alright~" grinned Oliver, hooking my arm immediately "Shall we head now?" I gave my own grin and looked at the two grumbling men behind me "Oi, you two, are you even coming or what?!" "Yeah, yeah, we're coming!" said Al forcefully, outraged at being told what to do by a little girl.

The four of us happened to hear from a couple of giggly teenagers that visited the bakery that there was a big Halloween party down in some part of town. Of course, it was a 12th Grader(Last Year of Senior High) level party, no adults chaperones and especially no limits as to how crazy it can become. Of course, since it was clear Halloween night and bodies were running low in the Bakery, the party seemed like the perfect target. Of course, everyone was too busy dealing with little kids begging for candy... So~ what better time and place could you get ingredients at?

Eventually, my group reached the venue, some kind of really big mansion-house with people partying out in costumes in the house and out the front. Oliver was jittery with excitement "Oh~ this is so exciting, so many opportunities!" "So, how in the actual f*ck are we supposed to get 'em?" asked James in a hushed whisper, stubbing out his cigarette against the wall.

I gave a smirk "Well, how else? We're gonna use YOU TWO!" I tried to hold back a burst of laughter when you saw Al and James' dumbfounded expressions. They were literally in a lockjaw, but unfortunately, I wasn't joking at all. "You serious?!" raged Al, his sunglasses slipping off his face in anger, making him look unintentionally hot. Oliver looked a trifle bit confused as he stayed grinning in the background.

I sighed and stated "Well, how else are we going to get in the friggin party?! They're not going to let in Oliver..." I looked to my pink and purple killer who looked a bit glum at what I said. I gave him a comforting kiss on his cheek and said "No offence though... What I meant is that they are much younger than you. Anyways, you'll get to kill them anyways!" He brightened up and gave a face-splitting grin "Righty-o poppet!"

I indicated Allen and James to head on over and crash the party and they reluctantly went off, striding along to make an awesome entrance. Oliver and I crept forward under the cover of high walls and hedges, straining my ears for any changes in noises. Oliver was hanging onto me like a Limpet and squashing me while he's at it. All of a sudden I heard coos and squeals from girls and grunts and hollers from boys. I can certainly tell both genders had been on the booze like crazy. I faintly heard a stupid squeal "OHMIGAWD, you two are, like, so sexy!"

The next few lines had Oliver and I almost rolling on the floor with laughter, "So, like, what are those guys supposed to be? They don't look Halloweeny and shit."

"I think that guy's dressed as a Canadian..." I heard a rising "Oh~... Who's the other guy then?"

"Duh, he's supposed to be American, look at the bat and stuff!"

By that point in speculation my face was buried deep in Oliver's chest as I tried not to cry with laughter and Ollie biting his lip to muffle his snickers. Even just imagining Allen and James' faces set me to choke out muted giggles. However, Oliver and I had to literally wait twenty minutes after that before the two even came back yet. We were rubbing our eyes and falling asleep by the time they came storming back, looking like they had a good time but, were also super p*ssed off with the kind of stupid people around them. They also seemed slightly tipsy but, not drunk enough to leave their senses buzzed.

"Typical~" exclaimed Oliver, standing up and grinning sweetly "I bet you two were drinking~!"

"Ah shaddup ya old f*ck, we's got interestin' stuff..." snarled James, leaning against the wall and massaging his temples "All the hotties barely let us go and it was damn hard!" Oliver didn't bother to contradict about his swearing, keeping his cakehole shut. "So what did you get then?" I asked, smiling hopefully.

Al sighed and started for James "Ugh, those bitches were hot, but they're as dull as rocks. We asked about, ya know, how many the main host girl had invited and how much booze there was. Apparently they said she had invited practically everyone on her Facebook profile, about seventy people. Like a few sports guys and a few cheerleaders and some weak ass nobodies... And all the f*ckin' beer they could get their hands on! Just about everyone was drunk, one way or another!"

"Also, the only place they ain't allowed is upstairs and I think we can use that!" added James, lighting a cigarette and taking a long, weary drag on it "So, we're going to get you losers inside and upstairs and... prepare the rooms." YI nodded and James indicated for me and Oliver to follow him. Keeping right close to them, I tried to hide Oliver the most, knowing I'd blend in, but he wouldn't at all. The four of us crept into the house, practically pressing Oliver against the wall in the hallway. There was a large group of teens drinking larger in the hall."You're suffocating me!" gasped Ollie, but I shushed him, almost reaching the stairs that was also in the hallway.

"Get going you f*cks..." hissed Allen as soon as Ollie and I were at the steps and as fast as lightning, Oliver and I tumbled up the stairs and collapsed on top of each other at the top step. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, are you alright~?" asked Ollie, helping me up and checking me frantically. I smiled reassuringly "Yes, yes, I'm fine, alright? Let's just find us a room!"

The both of us looked about, finding bathrooms and bedrooms until we finally settled on a guest room. I took out lots and lots of lengths of ropes out of my jacket. While chatting simultaneously together, getting even more excited at our great big Halloween 'event', I hung ropes from the ceiling in a couple of nooses. They looked so beautiful, all hanging high and the furniture pushed out the way so that there's no way to rest one's feet on the ground. The ropes were completely ready... And I turned to Ollie in a flash of inspiration as I gasped and faced him. My voice filled with a keen tone, "Ollie, I have an idea for our entrance~" Ollie gasps and jumps about in excitement so much of that like a child tugging at my outfit saying, "What is it? What is it? What is it?" He practically squealed the last one out. I grin like the Cheshire Cat and tell him my plan...

James' Pov

I waited for my ass of a brother to give the stupid signal, to show when we can start showing all these sons o' b*tches some 'party tricks'. I didn't understand why he wanted to wait so f*ckin' long except shove as many beers as he could down his throat. For all that he's a vegetarian, he's certainly an alcoholic. My brother has such a thick f*cking skull...

We were both trying to get in with the crowd, although it was too easy, as they all fawned over us like morons. I do honestly wish I could take some of these wh*res home with me, but no... these b*tches are going to die. No way around it.

Suddenly my lame excuse for a brother nodded meaningfully towards me just as a fight had started up over who was going to have HIM as their boyfriend. Why those two chicks don't focus on me, that's their f*cking problem. Just as I was about to take out my hockey stick to teach them a lesson, I heard this. "Look here, chicks, I'll tell ya which one is the hottest..." smiled Al darkly and I see his hand grip the bat tight. I ready my weapon and adjust my sunglasses.

All of a sudden, Al's bat swung and crushed one of the girl's heads right into the wall, blood trickling down the wallpaper. The music was so loud you couldn't hear anybody gasping or shrieking in terror. I quickly swing my hockey stick for the nearest person and hit his head clean off his shoulders, blood getting everywhere, even the ceiling. People had started to scrabble over each other like a bunch of f*cking rats but killing was fun, and I was allowed to f*cking do it whenever I want. My brother was doing likewise, tearing skin off with the nails on his bat and all. I could feel the warm blood splatter everywhere possible.

The both of us must have then heard it, because we both paused to hear the faint sounds of Kuma, my polar bear, over the music. It seemed to be coming from the back door. Those stupid f*cks probably left the door open and now Kuma was going to eat them all... Eh, I haven't been feeding him and he was getting pissed and hungry off anyways... Hey, at least he'll get fed now...

Reader-chan's Pov

I could hear all the faint screams above the music and I felt all excited and eager, wanting to oh so desperately get out there and join the fun. It simply wouldn't be fair if Al and James got all the fun. "Oliver! Can we come out yet?" I asked with a tense voice.

Oliver gave a maniacal grin, his skin practically being stretched to the limits while he patted me with his free hand. His other hand was taken up by his newly sharpened knife as he giggled softly, sweetly "We can enter now, m'darling." I gave a grin back and started to tap the microphone I had in my hand saying, "Testing~ Testing~ Can Everybody Hear Me~?" The Teenagers all flinched at your voice as I stepped out of the shadows with Oliver in tow, creepily grinning at them, making them all flinch in fear.

I stare at them all to see that everybody's attention is on me, music still blaring and my voice is but a whisper over it but, audible. I grin while giving a little nod and say, "OK, good~ everybody is listening~," I glance at Allen and James whom look at me weirdly as I continue to talk, "Just so you all know~ All of the entrances are locked and..." My eyes darken as my grin matches that of Oliver's while, Kuma enters through the back door blocking it effectively, I say, " ** _You. Are. All. Going. To. DIE!_** "

I yank the microphone cord off the plug and bring out my knife as they finally get the message and begin scrambling away like mice, screaming at the top of their lungs while Allen and James get back to work and Kuma mauls everything that dares try to get past him. Oliver and I are slashing at people left and right.

I see one escapee scrambling up the stairs in an attempt to run for it, I practically jumped on him pushing the knife right through the skull repeatedly, turning the stupid boy's brain into goo. Blood had sprayed upwards, speckling my face a little. Oliver made for his screaming girlfriend, sawing at her throat and practically lifting her off her feet from doing it so vigorously.

Ah~ fresh blood...

The both of us grabbed every possible person and maimed the living life out of them, sawing right through their rubbery skin and tender human meat. The skin even tore at times when I went too hard, peeling off in a disgusting manner and flapping ever so slightly. A new fountain of blood gushed out onto the floor every fifteen seconds. Sometimes it was spewed from the mouth or more oftentimes stomachs and intestines were torn right out and splattered everywhere in a satisfying mess.

At one point, I almost stabbed Allen straight through his sunglasses and into his ruby red eyes. Needless to say, he seemed super pissed but, all of us were focused on was killing so I scampered off, laughing insanely. I barely paid attention to Kuma, who's wiry fur was raised and covered in dried and fresh blood. He was feasting on the insides of a teenager, entrails hanging from his blunt, yellowed teeth and the small pile of dead maimed bodies by his paws.

As soon as it started, the massacre ended and I panted, feeling my heartbeat thumping underneath my chest. My blood was pounding so loudly I could feel it in my wrists, temples and neck. Oliver, Al and James were in exactly the same state, looking slightly dazed yet so maddeningly happily.

There wasn't any need to call out instructions, all we needed were the survivors of this mass murder, for all of those beautiful 'decorations' Ollie and I had hung up upstairs. It wasn't hard to find the survivors, they were so mindless in trying to hide. Al and James hoisted them over their shoulders and under their arms while they kicked, squirmed, screamed and begged. Oliver and I kept the blood-streaked weapons out, to make sure to quiet them down whenever they kicked up too much fuss.

Soon they were all gathered and locked in one room and you quietly counted, giggling slightly. About eight survivors, eight hangings. They all cowered in the corner, sobbing and sniffling, even the toughest of boys. James took the honour of doing the first one and the girl cried out "NO! FOR F*CK SAKE, PLEASE, NO!" However, the calls fell on deaf ears and her head was stuffed roughly through the loop in the noose. Her own body weight was already causing the rope to dig into her neck, effectively choking her. The noose was tightened and she started to suffer...

The coarse, rough rope rubbed red ridges in her neck as she started to emit the most horrible choking noises. Saliva and spit started to torrent down her chin and neck as well as the tears. Her hands tried to tug at the rope and I could see that her neck was bleeding slightly, badly wrung. Her pupils dilated so much they were only pinpoint black dots and her eyes looked like they were about to pop, red veins standing up everywhere. Her face was flooding blue and purple and red. She only managed to pull the rope out a little bit but when she suddenly let go, there was this terrible creak and a gasp... and then nothing. Her body swayed gently side to side, her face twisted into one of grim agony.

Allen pushed past the body and smirked. " ** _So, who's next?_** "

I stared at the last three people choking to death as she tried to move about off the noose. There was nothing to stand or support on as they hacked and gasped. There was one especially 'large' boy and he was squirming fit to burst, the rope digging into his neck more and more. He bounced and twisted so much that his neck was rubbed raw. Suddenly, he gave the biggest jerk ever and his head was ripped right off his shoulders and his body slumped to the floor. The blood spurted up in a fountain from the body and trickled from the decapitated head. The other two who's life was just about to go out gave a garbled grunt and more tears streamed down their eyes.

Soon there was silence except the chewing noises of Kuma as he ate the feet of one of the victims, working up as far as the knees. Suddenly, Oliver seemed to have heard something and skipped gaily to the window and peeped through the closed curtains. "Oh dear~ it seems the police are going to arrive in a couple of ticks~ Shall we go now? We'll go home and have some beautiful freshly baked cuppycakes!" All of us nodded although the two men looked disgusted at the idea of cupcakes after a night like this. The four of us tumbled down the stairs, out the gate in the fence that led to some kind of neighbourhood alleyway. It wound everywhere until it reached the outskirts of the town. Giving simultaneous, satisfied sighs, the four of us and Kuma went home...

 


	15. Busted!?!?!

-At the Start of December-

**6:30AM**

Reader-chan's Pov

The first thing I was awakened to was the noisy mewing of Oliver's cat, right in my ear so that the high pitched noise caused me to sit up and wonder if a fire alarm was going off. I immediately stopped myself from cursing just in time, as Oliver was in the room with me, completely dressed and ready for some reason. "Morning darling~!" he crooned as he gave me breakfast on a tray, while Ollie-Kitty nuzzled up to me in a apologetic manner.

"Hi Ollie..." I mumbled, stifling a big yawn as I started to absent-mindedly eat "What time is it? It feels like the crack of dawn." The cat hovered nearby, looking at your food. Oliver himself sat on the side of the bed and kissed my cheek lovingly "It's about half past six in the morning poppet~!"

My food almost went down the wrong way as I gave a start, shocked. "W-Why are we up so early? It's barely even light outside yet!" I protested, as Ollie-cat took the opportunity to steal a bit of food off my plate and run off with it. "Oh~ I just thought that it'd be nice to look around early~... Go to the shops so I can stock up on ingredients and all of that lovely stuff~...!" His voice trailed off meaningfully as he grinned at me. I tilted my head, raising my eyebrows, indicating for him to finish his statement.

"...Plus, I need fresh bodies, the ones I already have are starting to go really icky." He smiled sweetly again and I couldn't help but smile back as I started back on your breakfast again. At least there was a reason to getting up so early... on a weekend where the shop didn't open so early...

I yawned hard, trying to cover my mouth to not look too rude. I ran my fingers through my scraggly bedhead, pulling out the huge knots that had somehow appeared overnight "Okay then, I'll get dressed in fifteen minutes, I promise!"

Oliver grinned "Yay~ I'll go get ready, don't take long sweetheart!" He presently left the room and shut the door in aid of my privacy. After I stuffed everything down as fast as I could, I jumped out the cozy bed and shivered in the surprisingly cold air. I noticed that the window was open and peered out cautiously, wondering if Al and James happened to be lurking there. They weren't there thank goodness but I shut the curtains either way, blushing from remembering the previous time they had caught me nude.

I quickly made the bed and ran around the room grabbing my semi-best clothes. I was even half inclined to keep my pajamas on underneath just to feel more comfortable while I went through the day. Instead, I got myself dressed and dragged the brush quickly through my hair, gritting my teeth at each knot I pulled. It felt like as if I hadn't washed my hair in ages. Anyways, I grabbed my winter jacket and left the bedroom...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowded Police Station of (country/state) is buzzing full of Detectives and Officers, trying to figure out what happened to that blasted school. High-heels can be heard over the chatter as they hit the cold tile floor in anguish and anger. Officers and Detectives greet their Superior with respect as she trudges throughout the halls and crowded room of calmly shouting cops and the frantic yelling of parents. Her headache slowly turning into a migraine every passing hour she hears them yelling for justice. She finally gives up and rushes to her office for some coffee and a few Aspirin. As soon as she sits down and takes the pills, someone knocks on the door. With an inaudible groan she speaks, "Come in!". Detective Sihu Kashia enters her office with a small smile on her face, "Boss, we got something."

That line was enough for Lieutenant Olivia Gates to spring from her chair and wordlessly follows Detective Kashia to Detective Petre Nicolae and Detective Takeshi Morino's desks, and says, "What do you guys have?"

Detective Nicolae speaks up first, "Well, I was able to finally get something from the security cameras... Given it's not much but, it's something." He plays the video frame by frame. "Here." He freezes the screen and points to a small figure. "Boss, I think we might be looking for a female..." Lt. Gates speaks up, "Is that the best you can get? We can barely see the perps face." Detective Nicolae grimaces and says, "Sorry Boss... This is the best we can get without interference... And it's of their back..." He frowns and Detective Morino takes his turn.

Detective Morino clears his throat and says, "Well, Boss... I didn't get much either but, I have a few witnesses who claim to have seen a female out by the trees watching the school." Lt. Gates says, "Can they give a description?!" Detective Morino shakes his head sadly and frowns saying, "They were too busy focusing on on the school or their own burns..." Lt. Gates gives out a frustrated groan and Detective Kashia speaks out, "Boss, I think we should call Chief Baraang about this new development..." Lt. Gates nods at her statement and brings out a phone and dials the Chief. After a few rings she hears a click and a familiar baritone voice, sounds out into her ear. "Chief Louis Baraang here." Lt. Gates inhales and speaks, "Lieutenant Olivia Gates here Sir! Sir, we have new evidence..." Baraang speaks out, "Tell me everything and I'll be there within the hour."

**7:45AM**

We shopped around for a good bit in the usual (Tesco/Walmart or Giant Eagle) filling the shopping basket to the brim with baking supplies. He was extremely low on butter and sugar and I knew how tasteless cupcakes can be with just flour and eggs. I had perhaps tried this one time before... They came out rather horrible. We also had to pick up on new icing bags and little solid sugar decorations and fondant.

Next, we roamed the shelves for bread, fruit and vegetables and the lot. Oliver didn't even seem to notice the meat section or any of the deli counters, as if they didn't even bloody exist. I didn't bother ask him, since there was still one more 'underhanded' thing to do before actually getting back to the bakery.

Even thought it looked right heavy, Ollie refused to let me take the basket or even help him because 'It was a gentleman's thing to do things for his lady,' to which I pouted at.

Eventually we put everything through the checkout and I lugged one bag while he took the other. I managed to convince him this time in helping him. Split between us, thankfully, it wasn't too heavy. Even though I was well used to it, it did strike me odd that he bought every other normal thing possible except any meat... I gave a small, private smile to myself, unable to help but let a little childish giggle out. Ollie looked down at me and grinned, the both of us now in on the little 'plot'. No wonder it was early morning... Pickings, although sparse, were easy...

All of a sudden, we reached a 'usual spot' that wasn't too far from the bakery, luckily, and the two of us hid ourselves a little bit, putting the bags down away from any potential 'splash zones'. Oliver leant down a little and whispered in my ear, giggling a good bit as he handed me the special gloves "Alright darling~ We'll want to make sure this is quick and quiet! Don't want to wake the whole street now, hm~?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chief Baraang enters the station and walks straight to Lt. Gates' offices. He knocks then enters the room seeing 4 people already there. Before he can speak Olivia cuts him off and speaks first, "Hello, Chief Baraang Sir. I am Lt. Olivia Gates and these are Detectives Kashia, Nicolae, and Morino." Each respective person nodded their head at their name, Baraang nods in return and then speaks, "Now show me and tell me once again of the evidence."

Detective Nicolae Stands up and gives his seat to the Chief and plays the video while saying that the suspect is most likely a young female but, they don't have any good angles of their face. In the video they see a very grainy and static laden footage of a young female in the school hallway walking to and from the Chemistry Lab. Baraang speaks, "So, our suspect is that tiny form of a female?!" Detective Kashia nods and says, "It appears so Sir but, there is more." She nudges Takeshi up, whom is sweating a bit.

Detective Morino stands up and Petre takes his seat with a smug look on his face. Takeshi just sighs at Petre's childish behavior and talks of his witnesses, "There are at least 3 people whom weren't burned that saw a female by the trees sitting away from the school but, nobody saw them leave being preoccupied by the burning building." Takeshi finishes and everybody just stares at the Chiefs broody expression. About a couple of minutes pass before Baraang asks, "Have there been any murders lately? Like about 3 or some months ago?" The Lt. and Detectives search for anything useful, until Sihu stands up, her mouth agape. Takeshi notices her strange behavior and reads the report in her hands. His eyes widen slightly and he curses in Japanese, "Chief? I think Sihu found what you are looking for..." Then they hear another curse this time in Romanian, they look over to Petre, "I think I found something as well... On October 31st about a massacre at a house party..."

Sihu whispers out, "Sometime in August, 3 teenage girls were found brutally murdered on the same night about an hour and thirty minutes apart. And they were released from the hospital from minor burns and lacerations a week before." They hear another curse but, this time its English and they look to Olivia whom has a solemn look on her face as she says, "About 2 weeks after the burning of (school name) 12 people were found slashed to pieces and were barely recognizable and were only able to be identified through Dental Records..."

Takeshi is thinking very quickly and searches through a pile of unknowns before he found what he was looking for, "Chief, I found 2 more. 2 John Doe's were found, one about mid-July and the other near the end of September. They were both found more brutally murdered than the others. One practically had his eyes gouged out and his -ahem- lower parts were sawed off and found 12 feet from the body, which was underneath a rusty battered bed. And the earlier John Doe was probably more worse than the recent John Doe. His body was in pieces and from what the M.E. could tell he had the words, 'DRUNKARD', 'RAPIST', 'SCUM', and 'RUINER' etched in his skin with a knife before he was killed. Whatever he did to his murderer must have been horrible and long term..."

Chief Baraang sat in silence, still computing all he has heard so far and he asked one question one should never ask, "How many killed in total...?" After 2 minutes in silence Petre spoke up, "Over one hundred and sixty people out of a (country/state) of over (population)... In the length of about 7 months..."

**8:17AM**

We waited impatiently, a car passing by every so often. This part of town was practically dead to the world at this time of day... We made the occasional small talk, kneeling close together so that his head almost rested on top of mine, practically cuddling into me from behind. However, eventually two women came along, obviously walking to work since they were wearing professional-looking clothes. Every muscle in my body tensed up as a smile grew on my face. My grip on the knife handle tightened as the adrenaline started to pump. I could even feel him tense up as well, clutching me even tighter.

As soon as the two passed by, Oliver pounced on the first lady grabbing her by the wrist. However, she wasn't a weak as she first appeared and struggled out his tight grip. However, her high heels caused her to topple wildly, almost spinning and a small, sickening 'crack' could be heard. Her head had slammed against the brick wall and she presently slid down in a daze, but not dead yet, unfortunately. There was even a small patch of red where her skull after had been smacked. I stared at the hunched-over woman, almost giggling out loud at the bizarreness of the situation. Like a madwoman.

The other lady stared in shock, dropping her handbag so that everything clattered out on the pavement dramatically, make-up, mirrors, a wallet and the likes. She opened her mouth to scream, but I tackled her to the ground, shoving my fist against her mouth to shut her up, practically punching her. I suddenly felt confused as I tumbled to the ground awkwardly, landing on top of her. She gave a wheezy gasp as I landed right on her stomach, winding her effectively.

Oliver jumped into the situation quick and knelt down by the struggling woman. He grabbed her and dragged her gasping, twisting body away from the front of the alleyway and more into the depths of the shadows. The sun wasn't high enough to put the alleyway in full light, so it was the perfect opportunity...

Going as fast as possible, he dragged the smooth, sharp blade across her pearly white neck. Immediately, red gushed down her neck and stained her work shirt as far down as beneath as her chest. Flecks of red spat up from the twitching, open skin. She gurgled loudly, her eyes bulging out as tears welled up from pain. Oliver swiftly started to stab every possible area on her neck, as if he was trying to destroy her vocal cords to shut her up forever. I took out my own knife and stabbed valiantly through each crevice in her rib-cage, trying to puncture the lungs and heart to speed up her death. Every time a satisfying little crunch of flesh occurred as my knife went in deeply, my grin grew even wider. I was practically smiling from ear to each, practically creating subtle competition between the both of us.

Eventually, she stopped twitching and laid still, her entire neck and chest a bloody pulp of skin and muscle tissue. I could even see off-white bone poking through all the meat, looking so wonderfully disgusting. I sighed out in content, unable to wonder if this was the most botched up killing thus far, but this was soon pushed out my head, as I continued to admire how bloody this looked. It literally looked like her neck was hanging by a thread. and that I could rip it off in one swift motion.

Oliver pulled out the shopping bags what was like a spare, extra strong looking bin bag. He grinned "Here poppet, just make sure she fits inside nicely!"

I nodded and quickly stuffed her in, panting a little with exertion. She was a small, lithe thing, and I found that when I gave a vicious yank, her head came off. My lips curled into a great big smile as the bones snapped and cracked a bit. Nearby, I heard the sound of a knife against juicy, raw flesh and shivered in pleasure at the sound of it. It was heavenly now, hearing the sound of a body being murdered and simply feel blood ooze everywhere.

Once Oliver had practically executed the other woman from excessive slashing and stabbings, he dragged the other woman over. She was bleeding like a pig as well, scraps of skin hanging off her throat and even her face. Oliver had clearly been very busy having fun...

He seemed to sense that this street was finally starting to wake up and he hurried through the process of stuffing her into the same bin bag, humming and laughing underneath his breath. I helped him, contentedly putting the bodies away into the bag, shoving them in. The other lady who had banged herself against the wall unconscious was a little more of a stockier build, but rather shortish. They both just about fitted into the bag...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what Detective Nicolae said everybody was encased in silence. Over what seemed like a decade of silence Sgt. Gates says, "I can't believe a little girl overthrew all of those people by them-self." The 3 Detectives nod in agreement while the Chief just stews some more. Olivia then says louder, "How can a small female kill all of these people?" Baraang raises his head and says, "They couldn't have... They need somebody to-!" Sihu, Takeshi&Petre cut him off saying, "HELP THEM!"

Baraang gives them a look and states, "Lt., Detectives... We have Serials on our hands, by the looks of it..." He looks at the slash marks on each victim and the hangings, "I think we may be looking for at least two maybe three people, one , of course, being our female suspect, and the others male... Because," He shows the thugs, "these men are too big for a small female..."

When they all realise this they begin thinking and finally come to a conclusion however, the Chief gives his orders, "Interview every single person still alive from the fire and ask them if they know of anybody whom was missing from school!"

The whole station hears his booming orders and they all start scrambling like beheaded chickens to carry out their orders. They don't call the Chief "Booming Baraang" for nothing...

Louis, satisfied with their response, looks to Olivia and sees she is giving him the 'look', "What is wrong now Olivia?" unfazed by being called her first name she responds, "Louis... I don't like this, at all... It doesn't seem real... I did some more calculations and with all of the killings... 23 people a month, Louis, who the hell is capable of that?!" Baraang shakes his head, "I don't know, I really don't know... And it worries me..."

**8:55AM**

Eventually we made a move on as fast as we could, the bodies rather heavy when they were lumped together. However, Oliver was still adamant in holding into the groceries, since he expressed concern that they might be 'stolen'. Nothing can be afforded to be left behind.

One or twice, a car sped by, but went far too fast to even catch a glimpse of us trudging up the street. Even if they did see and weren't paying attention, at the most, it looked like a bag of rubbish and we were doing any normal thing - like taking out the trash.

Oliver talked with you on the way up "We'll perhaps head out later in the evening after we shut up alright poppet~ Two isn't quite enough for the week! I mean, we have so many customers to satisfy~!" Unable to help it, I gave a smirk at his statement.

'Those silly unsuspecting customers!' I thought in an act of _pity_ 'They'll never know the truth... Ah well!'

As Oliver started to open the door to his bakery, I suddenly saw people strolling down the road in the far distance and I practically shoved him through the doorway, dragging the bags behind the counter. I gave a little sigh of relief as Ollie reprimanded me "Now darling, you know its rude to shove like that!" I smiled sweetly, shrugging my shoulders "Sorry... People were coming down the street and I didn't want to cause a 'scene'..."

Oliver kissed my cheek, giggling rather offhandedly "Nonsense, they couldn't have seen us love! Here, let just put everything away not worry about it, hmm~? We'll open up for the day right after we change clothes!" I nodded, taking the shopping bag with the everyday items upstairs and into the kitchenette while Ollie 'took care' of the bodies.

Afterwards, I scampered into the bathroom and gave myself the quickest wash ever in the shower. I found Ollie waiting for me outside the door and he presently went in himself. I dried my hair quickly, changed into my bright work clothes in the bedroom and went downstairs to sweep up before opening time. He came downstairs after five minutes, and started on baking the first fresh batch of the day while I cleaned every nook and cranny.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Chief gave his orders every available cop on the case set after the survivors of the fire. A couple of hours of investigating has lead Detective Morino to a student whom was friends with a girl who had been missing from school for a while. Getting the girl's home phone and address, Takeshi goes to the house but, when he knocked on the door nodbody answered.

He was about to call it in but then an old man came out of his house, "Excuse me sir?" Takeshi turns towards the old man and nods his head in acknowledgment and the old man continued, "If you are looking for the Danonia's they aren't home now. In fact, Fran hasn't been home in week now sir. You see her daughter, Alexa, has been sick for a while, then sometime in mid-July the poor dear has fallen into a coma. Now that day was horrible just horrible... I've never seen Fran that distressed since her husband had left her and Alexa for another family... Now since then Fran has only come home for a shower and fresh clothes... Poor woman barely leaves her daughter's bed-side..."

Takeshi write this all down in his notepad as he moves towards the old man more to hear better, "Is there anymore?" the old man frowns then rubs his stubbly chin while thinking and says, "Why yes... I remember that Alexa was excited to have her best friend over for the first time in ages... But you know..." Takeshi raises an eyebrow, "Did her friend have a name?" the old man nods, "Yes the dear did have a name. It was, (Y/n), she is as sweet as cherry pie in that horrible family of hers. Her mother was killed, her father is an abusive drunk and her brother was arrested! Now, the dear child is in good hands." the old man nods in approval and the smallest of smiles in on his face, "Also, Detective, Alexa is in (hospital name). I do hope I helped... Good-bye now..." he went back inside his house, chuckling to himself.

Putting everything in his notepad he called Lt. Gates and told her everything he wrote down.

**Olivia: "Go to the Hospital and talk to Ms. Danonia. Also, find out where this... '(Y/n)' is... I want her statement as well as whomever she lives with."**

**Takeshi: "Got it Boss. I'll go to the Hospital now... I'll stay there and have Sihu and Petre got to wherever (Y/n) is..."**

He hangs up and gets into his car and drives to the Hospital. After parking he enters the building and asks the receptionist for 'Alexa Danonia'. The nurse not looking up from her computer says in a drawl voice, "Are you a family member or friend?" Takeshi brings out his badge and says, "No, I'm Detective Takeshi Morino and I'm here to talk to her mother." the nurse looks up boredly and says, "Sign in here." she points to a piece of paper and he signs in and she continues, "Now she is on the 3rd floor, in room number 31... Turn to the left then the right and then straight and its on your right again." Takeshi nods his head in thanks and heads to the elevator.

**10AM**

After about ten minutes of prepping up the shop, the clock struck ten and the bakery opened for today. We were kept extremely busy, serving a multitude of demanding customers without even having the chance to stop and have a glass of water. The place got rather stuffy, but even a little bit of air conditioning didn't help matters much. Oliver kept pulling out tray after tray of fresh cupcakes while I cleaned and dealt with customers at the till or the decorative stands. I barely even got a chance to sit down properly and stretch my legs...

However, I sensed something a touch off about the atmosphere, almost as if people were targeting the cute little bakery. But the hard work forced my mind to abandon the thought several times and even then, it still lingered in the back of my head... Several times, when I got the chance, I peered out the window, expecting to see something that would catch your interest, a strange man or car perhaps. Something felt like it was going to happen, and happen right soon...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Detectives Sihu and Petre were in their car talking to one another, or in Petre's case WHINING to Sihu about food.

Petre whines, "Sihu~! Can we please get something to eat? It's after NOON! We've been working non-stop since 6AM! We deserve a break!" Getting annoyed by Petre's constant whining for 27 minutes, Sihu's resistance to strangle him is weakening as she says, through gritted teeth, "We are on duty Petre. We need to interview people not, FOOD!"

Petre turns on the puppy-dog face and whines, "Sihu~! Please, can we get something to eat?" Not learning from past experiences Sihu turns towards Petre and gets a full view of the puppy-dog face and caves, "FINE! But...!" she shouts out before he can leap with glee, "We will go in get something to eat get out and go back to work, OK?!" Petre nods enthusiastically while Sihu starts the car and begins driving.

About half an hour later Petre points out to a bright pink shop that had the words, 'cupcakes', on it and asks Sihu to stop. Sihu stops and is flabbergasted... A Bakery? She looks at Petre like he is mad and he says, "What?" She sighs and shakes her head while saying, "Really Petre? A bright Pink Bakery...?" Petre pouts and says, "Well, at least it's something..." Sihu sighs once again and exits the car. Petre gets out as well and practically ran to the door.

**1:47PM**

Upon opening the door they hear a bell chime and a young girl's voice shouting out, "Welcome To Kirkland Bakery! How may I help you?" They look to the front counter and see a young girl with (e/c) eyes, (h/c) (h/l) hair, about (y/height), (y/age).

The girl smiles at them as they approach the counter. Petre glances at the menu and says, "Can I have a couple of biscuits, 2 chocolate cupcakes and a coffee..." he looks at her name-tag, "(Y/n)?" (Y/n) giggles and puts in the order, "How do you take your coffee, sir?" Petre replies, "Just 3 sugars and 1 milk please? Can I get this to go?" (Y/n) nods her head and turns to Sihu, "May I help you ma'am?"

Sihu nods her head and orders, "May I have a jelly donut, an almond cupcake and some Black Tea please?" (Y/n) nods her head once again as she puts in the order, "How do you take your tea, ma'am?" Sihu responds, "Just 2 sugars, luv. Thank you..." She smiles at the sweet girl and (Y/n) smiles back as she hands them the receipt. The girl turns around and shouts to the back, "3 biscuits(cookies), 2 chocolate&1 almond cupcake, and 1 jelly donut!" They hear a cheery voice speaking, "Got it, Poppet! It'll just be a moment!" (Y/n) giggles in response while turning around, "It'll take just 17 minutes, so if you want you can sit down while I get your drinks ready?"

Petre nods while dragging a scowling Sihu to an empty table, they make small talk while watching (Y/n) fussing about behind the corner counter.

About 20 minutes later Petre and Sihu hear that cheery voice politely shouting out, "Orders up Poppet~!" (Y/n) giggles out, "Got it Ollie~!" She rushes to the food and properly sets them into different bags and gets a container for their drinks.

Seeing that their order is done, Petre and Sihu walk up to the counter to see a smiling (Y/n) setting their bags down on the counter-top. The Detectives take out their wallets, Sihu says, "How much is it total luv?" (Y/n) replies, "About 19.49 euro($21.12)..." They nod and they both split the bill.

As they put their wallets back (Y/n) looks down at Petre's belt and sees his badge. (Y/n) is in shock so she accidentally blurts out, "Your Cops..?" She said it loud enough for Oliver to hear it in the back.

Petre scratches the back of his head and chuckles sheepishly before stating, "Ahahah, you caught us.. We are on our break, we've been working since early this morning and I was hungry... Well," He takes the bags while Sihu takes the drinks, the nod as they head to the door, "I guess we should get bakc to work then! Bye (Y/n)!" They exit the door and (Y/n) is left standing, frozen at the thought of Cops coming into the Bakery. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell chiming indicating that a customer as entered the Bakery.

Putting on a fake smile, (Y/n) says, "Welcome To Kirkland Bakery! How May I Help You?!"

Petre and Sihu get into the car and drive about 4.8 km(3 miles) away from the Bakery into a parking lot and begin to eat their food...

**2:15PM**

As soon as the police cleared off, my mind was in a state of mental panic as I greeted the next customers, my mouth stretched in a taut, fake grin. However, the rest of my body would not coordinate with my face. My fists were clenched, my legs were shaking and quite frankly, I had paled desperately and started to shiver. The man whom came in looked concerned "Are you alright then?"

I nodded and pulled an even cheerier smile "Quite! What's your order sir, or would you and your friends like to look at our delectable selection first?"

The shop suddenly got busy, as if everyone had gotten the message that the police had left and that it was okay to come in. I knew I was being paranoid and ridiculous, but still... The bakery was positively bursting at its seams in the next hour and continued to stay this way for another good three hours at the very least. Kirkland Bakery was extremely popular with the locals, especially the good ones who came in regularly to stuff their faces with sweet delights - and human extracts.

By this point, I was starting to deny that fact that I saw any badges or their guns, madly thinking to myself they were just some fools messing around with cosplay, or anything at ALL. Several times, I turned your head towards the kitchen, desperately wanting to let off steam to Ollie, but he was frustratingly occupied every minute of the hour until it felt like I could scream. Eventually, the business slowed down as the customers started to thin out. My body seemed to relax more from the stress of work, but the worry grew and grew until I wanted to run around yelling random obscenities to Oliver. I was on the brink of a mental breakdown.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After riding the elevator up to the 3rd floor, Takeshi sets out in search for room number 31. He reaches the room and knocks, he hears a quiet voice say, "Come in..." He opens the door and the first thing he sees is a young girl with long light brown hair and slightly tan skin on bright white hospital sheets with tubes coming out of everywhere and he hears the heart monitor beeping steadily.

Looking from the young girl to the slightly older looking woman at the girl's bed-side, he introduces himself, "Hello, ?" The woman turns her head to face him and he sees dark bags underneath her eyes, "I'm Detective Takeshi Morino and if I could, can I ask you a few questions?" Fran's eyes widen by a fraction and she speaks in a broken scratchy voice, "Of course Detective how may I help you?"

Takeshi brings out a recorder and hits the record button and he asks, "I need to ask you a few questions about your daughter's friend, (Y/n)..." Fran sniffs and coughs as she says, "Oh?! (Y/n)? Why?! Is the child alright?!" Takeshi gives her a glass of water to calm the woman's coughing.

Afterwards, he calms down the distraught woman and asks a series of questions about (Y/n), and he learns that the girl is from a horrible family consisting of a mother, father, and brother. Lexa and (Y/n) have been best friends since they were children and that Lexa has rescued (Y/n) from bullying ever since then. He also found out that she is living at a Bakery with a man named, Oliver Kirkland. He thanks Fran for her help and he gives his condolences for her daughter's condition.

Takeshi exits the hospital and takes out his phone and calls Olivia and tells her everything he learned. Then, he calls Sihu and Petre.

**Sihu: "Kashia here..."**

**Takeshi: "Sihu, I need you and Petre to go to Kirkland Bakery to talk to a young girl by the name of, (Y/n)."**

**Petre: "Wait, did you say 'Kirkland Bakery'?"**

**Sihu: "Yes, he did. Takeshi, we will go there. However, we've been there before..."**

**Takeshi: "What do you mean you've been there before?!"**

**Sihu: "We got some food from them earlier today... It's Petre's fault..."**

**Petre: "Hey! I feel offended. You're the one who gave in!"**

They continue to bicker back and forth until Takeshi clears his throat loudly and shouts at them.

**Takeshi: "You both need to go back! And THIS time be professional!"**

**Sihu &Petre: "Got it/Roger!"**

**7:35PM**

Eventually, near the end of the work day, I rushed into the kitchen and stared at Oliver. He was very pink in the face from being busy as all hell. He was nonchalantly drying his hands on a tea-towel, but even his own grin doesn't seem as big as usual. However, he rushed over to me, noticing my screwed up face "Oh darling~? What on earth is wrong (Y/n) dear?"

I practically shrieked my throat raw "What do you mean what's wrong?! The damn police had been in here!"

"Yes~ I've heard them!" he replied calmly, as if they had done nothing more than walk in, look around with slight disinterest, make a passing comment and leave without another word. I stared at him, practically in a great big tantrum at how in the hell he was so calm and sure of himself.

"For God's sake Oliver!" I said, now in a total meltdown "The f*cking police were here, they might find out about the murders and- and...!" I was too distraught to continue, as tears started to cascade down my face in a waterfall, soaking my cheeks and chin. I suddenly felt a tight hug and a gentle voice "There now poppet~! It will all be fine, the silly police can't possibly know! We haven't left any shred of evidence behind on those horrid people! What on earth can they even start with for their investigation, my little cupcake?" My tears slowed down a little bit as I sniffled, frowning fiercely.

However, I pushed away from him, anger still lit inside of me "How do you even know?! You don't actually know that! The police might have come in here for a f*cking REASON!"

Oliver looked on in pity, looking more hurt about the fact that I had swore twice than the police coming into the bakery. He gently touched my shoulder and I then didn't have the heart to shrug it off violently. He then took out a handkerchief and dabbed at my eyes, while repeatedly crooning things to me, "There now sweetheart~ We'll be fine! I doubt they'll even come back!" My sobs started to slow down until they just became sniffles. I rubbed at your swollen, pink, itchy eyes. Oliver smiled "Here now, just go back to work, have a nice big smile and we'll have a couple of cupcakes after, okay?"

I nodded and gave a weak smile, rubbing my eyes again. Then he said, just as the door opened in the bakery "Don't forget 25 cents for each of those nasty swears tonight!"

I gave a weak giggle, even though I felt like doing anything but laughing. I rubbed my eyes again, straightened out my dress and rushed out to the scene, my mouth in a desperate grin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petre and Sihu drive back to the Bakery, the air is morbid. Sihu sighs and says, "We need to treat (Y/n) like we do anybody else we question. Like we don't know her, we refuse anything to eat or drink got it?" Petre nods his head and steels his face saying, "I can't believe that she is apart of this but, I guess it comes with the job..." Sihu nods her head and pulls over to the side-walk. They get out of the car and fix themselves so that their badges and guns are clearly shown.

They walk up to the door and knock.

**8:23PM**

After I swept up all the rubbish the customers left behind and put it into the bin, I hear a knock at the door which was odd since it was closing time so. I quickly put the broom away into the utility closet where all the cleaning supplies were kept along with the dustpan and brush thinking it's someone who hasn't noticed the 'CLOSED' sign yet. I went to the door and opened it without a second thought, initially ready to smile.

That is until I actually saw who was at the door, the Cops from earlier today... A strange sort of paralysis gripped my entire body as my heart briefly stopped. I saw the uniform, the badge, the gun, the bloody handcuffs... Still frozen I barely hear them say, "Hello we are Detectives Nicolae and Kashia, we would like to talk to you."

All I could think inside my head as I called for Oliver, "Are we busted?!"


	16. 16-22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I combined the last couple of chapters together because they are really only basic summaries... 
> 
> I also tried to be gender-neutral with these last chs...I'm sorry I didnt do that to the other chs but, I'm tired. I just want this to be done with so here.

**CH.16: Questioned**

Detectives Nicolae and Kashia question the Reader & Oliver at Kirkland Bakery. [The questions were the reason I was stuck on this chapter...] They are asked the usual questions like Who? What? When? Where? & How? and stuff like that... And after they are questioned and the Detectives leave the Reader freaks the fuck out, again...

And $2.50 are added to the swear jar later. Oliver calms down the Reader and tells them that they just need to be even more careful when they go ingredient hunting. He also calls James and Allen and tells them to keep and ear or two out on the Police's movements.

　

**CH.17: A Day Together**

-A Few Weeks After Being Questioned-

The Reader and Oliver spend a day baking, sneaking chaste kisses, singing off-key, snuggling while watching bad movies, and watch the first snowfall of the month. They also go into town and shop for Christmas presents.

The Reader buys Oliver a few sweaters in bright pink, blue and purple, Allen a new bat along with some nails, James a new hockey stick and some black bandages, Ollie-Cat gets some new kitty toys and a brand new brush, and Kuma gets some prime steak. Oliver made sweaters for Allen, James and the Reader, buys Ollie-Cat new tiny bow ties in different colors, and buys (Y/n) their favourite toy/book/game etc... Allen buys lewd toys for all, James is the only one who keeps his. James buys Oliver and (Y/n) cleaning supplies, rubber gloves and zipties, he gives his hopeless male brunette companion some coupons to a vegetarian buffet; and gets hugged for it... Help him.

{All of their presents were bought and/or made throughout the months they met each other in Mid-June?...} The Detectives discuss the case with each other and question the Bullies' families more throughly.

　

**CH.18: Chilly Day Talks**

-Christmas-

Allen and James come to the Bakery to spend some time with (Y/n) cuz they find them a riot. Oliver is getting richer by the hour, he really needs a bigger swear jar, he keeps on emptying the jar every 3 & 1/2 hours...

James, Oliver and the Reader are making dinner while Allen loudly complains while obnoxiously setting the table; "Why Can't I HELP Goddammit!?", "YOU FUCKING BURN WATER!", "YEah SO?! What's Your Fucking POINT?!", "Because We Don't Want To Be In The Fucking Hospital on Christmas getting our Stomachs pumped because of You! Now SHUT THE HELL UP AND SET THE FUCKING TABLE YOU BIG BABY!", "i fucking hate you all...". And now Allen is pouting while those in the kitchen are trying to hold their badly concealed snickers and giggles in... Kuma is just chilling in the walk-in freezer knawing on his presents.

While the group is... bonding... at Kirkland Bakery, Ms. Danonia visits Lexa and talks about her day and what she is missing by being asleep. And we take an inside look on Lexa's brain, and boy is she sassy as fuck...

Lexa is thankful to her mom, really she is... But her mom REALLY doesn't need to come everyday for 7 hours! UGH Housewife gossip is the WORST! Mom GO TO WORK DANGIT! I'M IN A COMA NOT DEAD! cue the overexaggerated teenage mental eyeroll... aRGH NURSE GET HER OUT OF HERE PLEASE! No Mom I don't care that Mrs. Corrs was having an affair with Mrs. Knight because I already knew about it! Well their husbands deserve it for cheating on them for 2 years anyways, with each other! It's like get a divorce and marry your lover already!

 

**Ch.19: First Visit of the Year**

-Two days After New Year's Day-

Allen & James leave, the Reader is sad that their new buddies are gone and Oliver is facedown on the couch thanking God that the Demon Boys are gone for now...

While Oliver mentally recovers from the past 11 days the Reader goes to visit Lexa to tell her about their new friends and an Exasperated Oliver.

Mentally Lexa is overjoyed that her BFF came so she can have a break from her mom. _Seriously she loves her mom really she does, she's just not DEAD!! And-!! Oh? Allen was pouting? Ahahahahaha!!! Serves him right-.. Wait he can burn water?!? AhahahahHAHAhAHaHA!!_

The Detectives brainstorm after interviewing the families and then leaving for the holidays and spot some eerie coincidence...

 

**Ch.20: Tightening The Noose**

-February-

The Police are getting closer and closer to tying the noose on the murderers in the (Country/State). Allen and James warn Oliver and (Y/n) of the Police's discoveries. They make plans for different scenarios, just incase the worst happens. They get their stories straight, but make sure they are not word for word. Detectives Nicolae and Kashia are sent back to Kirkland Bakery to take them to the Precinct for questioning.

And when they get there they are taken to seperate Interrogation rooms. They both are questioned throughly and are in custody for roughly 40 hours and then released. When they get home they shower and then fall asleep and then pigout on food when they wake up. After they finish eating they told James and Allen of their time being interrogated.

 

**Ch.21: Good Ending**

-Beginning of March-

The Quartet of Murderers all have been getting ready to run away from (Country/State) to somewhere unknown and remote or somewhere neutral and disguise themselves so they can live peacefully.

(Y/n) and Oliver get married with Allen and James as their wittnesses, they then flee the country under the pretences of a Honeymoon. Allen and James then follow them a week and a half inbetween each trip, they all then fake their deaths and live their lives out in disguises.

For Females: Oliver & (Y/n) have 3 children; the Eldest is a male copy of his mother but, with his father's eyes, and twin girls who are carbon copies of their father down to their freckles except they have their mother's eyes.. Allen and James are their weird Uncles, they both never get married but, they do have a child each.

For Males: Oliver & (Y/n) adopt 3 children; 2 boys-one has black hair and blue eyes while the other has brown hair and green eyes, and a little girl- who has red hair and chocolate brown eyes, who just adore them. Allen and James are their weird Uncles, they both never get married but, they do have a child each.

Lexa woke up from her coma a year and a half after the quartet fled the (Country/State). The Police questioned her about her Best Friend and Lexa confesses she knew that (Y/n) killed those people because they told her so when she was under; "(Y/n) wasn't really a bad person, they were just tired of everyone picking on them like they had a Neon sign above their body saying 'Mess With Me & Make My Life Hell!!'. Besides when I met them when we were younger they were about to shank some bullies for ripping their brand new outfit. I stopped them, then we became best buddies!", "Why on Earth did you stay friends with that Monster!?!?", "Because (Y/n) said that the only reason they stopped was because they were lonely and that they really didn't have anything to lose before they met me... So, I stayed close to them and really got to know them. You have to understand, (Y/n) wasn't a monster, their parents were horrible people, abusing them--hitting them and forcing them to do all of the chores and their brother was a complete pervert and combining that with me getting sick and then being in a coma, (Y/n) just lost it... It probably didn't help that they were living with an enabler in the form of Oliver Kirkland.".

The 7 Month Murder Cases of (Country/State) are still open

 

**Ch.22: Bad Ending**

-Beginning of March-

Everything that could've gone wrong, DID. Oliver & (Y/n) were caught in the act that December morning. And the witness just came forward now because they thought it was just a bad dream. Upon their arrest the Police got a Search Warrant for Kirkland Bakery and Oliver's Kitchen was discovered. A few of the baked goods were sent to the lab for analysis; the results sent Detectives Nicolae and Kashia diving for the bathroom to upheave. The Lab came up with the results of regular ingredients with the addition of human DNA. This alone was enough to give them a Life Sentence.

Then they discovered Oliver's Basement, it was covered floor to ceiling with blood with addition of bloodstained tools. {Oliver took the bodies down there so he could dismember them and make them into proper ingredients...} This discovery got them the Death Penalty. Knowing they were caught they confessed everything that they did, much to the horror of the Police and the Psychiatrists.

A month later both Oliver and (Y/n) were executed on National Television via firing squad. [Lexa woke up a week prior to their execution and watched in tears as her best friend was shot and bleeding to death...] As the duo were bleeding out, their crimes were broadcasted, the World was shocked and disgusted of their actions.

Alexa Danonia jumped off a bridge 2 months later, mourning the loss of her only friend. Fran Danonia was commited to a mental institute a few months later and then died 3 years later from a drug overdose.

Allen Jones and James Williams were arrested for drug possession and First Degree Murder 2 years later, they were given 50 years in prison.

Oliver Kirkland & (Y/n) (Y/LN) are still known as the worst Serial Killers of (Country/State) years after their death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I already have 15 chapters done but, this story is old like from 2014/2015 old... and Ch.15 is the last fully written chapter. I'll explain more later just know I'll post probably once a month. (Or notice I didn't update in a few months and post 2 chapters at once...) Comments are welcome.


End file.
